Non Solamente Un Granger
by FerPotter
Summary: Sono passati undici anni dalla fine della guerra. Hermione si trova in una situazione delicata, suo figlio sta per andare a Hogwarts, minacciando il suo segreto più nascosto: lui non è solamente un Granger, ma anche un Piton! SP/HG
1. Capitolo 1: Una Lettera Dal Mondo Magico

**Non Solamente Un Granger**

_written by FerPotter  
translated by AmazingFreedom_

_**Summary: **__S__ono passati undici anni dalla fine della guerra. Hermione si trova in una situazione delicata, suo figlio sta per andare a Hogwarts, minacciando il suo segreto più nascosto: lui non è solamente un Granger, ma anche un Piton! SP/HG_

**NdT: **questa la traduzione autorizzata della storia "Not Only A Granger"

* * *

**Capitolo 1: Una Lettera Dal Mondo Magico**

Una domenica mattina, mentre Hermione Granger era seduta al tavolo e si guastava la sua colazione, un gufo entrò nel suo appartamento dalla finestra di sinistra. Nonostante vivesse tra i babbani da più di undici anni, era rimasta in contatto con alcuni amici del mondo magico. Ma questo non era un gufo che conosceva; non era di Harry o di Ginny, nemmeno di Ron o di qualche altro Weasley…

Prese la lettera dall'uccello e gli offrì un pezzetto di toast. Il gufo lo accettò e volò via attraverso la stessa finestra da cui era arrivato. Hermione guardò la pergamena tra le sue mani e vide il simbolo sulla sigillatura di cera. Era una lettera da Hogwarts.

La osservò per qualche minuto, ipnotizzata. _Una lettera da Hogwarts… Chi manda lettere da Hogwarts? Sono stata attenta ad evitare ogni contatto con chiunque da quando… E' una lettera ufficiale, Hermione! _si ammonì mentalmente.

Facendosi coraggio, girò la lettera, lesse il nome e chiuse gli occhi. Stava aspettando quel giorno, ma nel profondo aveva sperato non arrivasse mai. Lui aveva dimostrato di possedere abilità magiche da quando aveva un anno ma, contro ogni logica, aveva comunque sperato che giorno non arrivasse. Sebbene sapesse che i suoi sogni erano infondati e senza senso, aveva desiderato che quella lettera non giungesse mai.

Mise la lettera sul tavolo e sorseggiò un po' di tea dalla sua tazza. Aprì gli occhi e la lettera era ancora lì. Guardò la pergamena gialla davanti a lei, cercando di pensare. Era una battaglia persa, lo sapeva. Ci aveva pensato da quando era nato e non aveva trovato una risposta che potesse risolvere il problema. Sospirò, spostò lo sguardo dalla lettera e incontrò un paio di profondi occhi neri che la stavano fissando.

"Buongiorno, mamma." la salutò suo figlio e si sedette di fronte a lei. "C'è qualcosa che non va?"

"No, niente." Gli rispose, scuotendo leggermente la testa e spostando l'attenzione alle uova nel suo piatto. "Perché dovrebbe esserci qualcosa che non va?"

"Stai osservando la lettera dal mondo magico da quando sono entrato. Ti ci è voluto un minuto per accorgerti di me." disse con un ghigno. "E' da parte dello zio Harry o della zio Ron?"

_Perché deve sogghignare in quel modo? _pensò lei e sospirò ancora. _È così sorprendentemente uguale a suo padre quando sogghigna o fa delle smorfie o… _La voce di suo figlio la riportò alla realtà.

"Mamma! Smettila di fissarmi!" la ammonì con la sua voce forte e una smorfia. "Ti senti bene? Sembri un po'… persa questa mattina. È per la lettera?" le chiese, e prima che sua madre potesse fermarlo, la prese dal tavolo. Lei provò a togliergliela ma ormai era troppo tardi, l'aveva già afferrata.

Lui guardò la lettera ma non riuscì a trovare il nome del mandante e non riuscì a riconoscere il sigillo, così la girò, i suoi occhi si allargarono nello stesso momento in cui sua madre si portò le mani al viso.

_**Signor Nathan Granger**_

_**Wingfield Court, E14 2DR**_

_**Virginia Quay**_

_**London**_

"Mamma è per me! Che potrebbe mandarmi una lettera dal mondo magico? Non è da parte dello zio Harry o dello zio Ron e non conosco nessun altro mago!" disse, sempre guardando la pergamena tra le sue mani. Capovolse la lettera e ruppe il sigillo, sentendo un altro sospiro della madre. Srotolò i fogli e lesse.

_**SCUOLA DI MAGIA E STREGONERIA**_

_**DI HOGWARTS**_

_**Preside Minerva McGranitt**_

_**Membro del Wizengamot**_

_**Caro Signor Granger,**_

_**Siamo lieti di informarla che è stato ammesso alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Troverà inclusa una lista dei libri e del materiale necessario.**_

_**Le lezioni inizieranno il 1 settembre. Aspettiamo un suo gufo entro e non oltre il 31 luglio.**_

_**Sinceramente suo,**_

_**Filius Vitious – Vicepreside. **_

Hermione abbassò le mani quando lui aprì la lettera. Sapeva esattamente cosa c'era scritto. Osservò come la sua espressione passò dall'accigliato quando spiegò la lettera, alla sorpresa quando lesse che proveniva da Hogwarts e, infine, si aprì in un grande sorriso dopo aver letto l'ultima riga, poi la guardò.

"Sono un mago!" dichiarò, con una certa soddisfazione nella voce.

Non poté evitare un'ondata di orgoglio e felicità nascesse dentro di lei. Il suo ampio sorriso era contagioso e lei si trovò a sorridere a sua volta, ignorando le lacrime che le stavano rigando le guance. Stava piangendo per la disperazione e la perdita mentre lui apriva la lettera ma adesso… Non riusciva a capire i suoi sentimenti. _Sono triste o felice? _pensò. _Sono decisamente orgogliosa di lui. Sembra essere davvero felice di aver scoperto di essere anche lui un mago. Ma… nessun ma, Hermione! _si ammonì mentalmente. _Lascialo decidere, come i tuoi genitori hanno fatto con te._

"Mamma, hai sentito una parola di quello che ho appena detto?" chiese Nathan.

"Scusami. Stavi dicendo?" disse, prestandogli totalmente attenzione.

"Stavo chiedendo quando abbiamo tempo per andare a comprare i libri e tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno. E dobbiamo mandare un gufo per confermare che andrò a Hogwarts!" disse lui con lo stesso entusiasmo che sua madre aveva di fronte alle aspettative che una nuova avventura offriva.

Lei non formulò la domanda che aveva in mente. _Dalle sue reazioni e parole, è più che ovvio che preferisce un'educazione nel mondo magico che in quello babbano. Andrà a Hogwarts. Oh, Dio! Andrà a Hogwarts! _pensò e il sorriso svanì dal suo volto non appena si ricordò del suo problema. Provò a chiederglielo comunque, sperando in un miracolo. "Sei sicuro di voler andare in una scuola per maghi, Nathan? È molto diversa rispetto a quella che frequenti ora, e i tuoi amici non verranno a Hogwarts con te." osservò lei, con una faccia speranzosa.

"Non vuoi che io vada?" le chiese dopo averla osservata per qualche momento. "Pensavo fossi fiera del fatto che sono un mago." disse piano.

"Sono molto fiera di te, Nathan. Stavo solo chiedendo se è quello che vuoi davvero. Vuoi essere un mago, Nathan?" Sperò, contro ogni logica, che la sua risposta fosse negativa. Non si aspettò quale reazione crearono le sue parole.

Nathan se ne stava in piedi, con un'espressione afflitta sul viso. "Non vuoi che io sia un mago? Perché? Tu sei una strega! E mio padre era un mago, giusto? Non ne parli ma so che lui lo era. E, per la miseria, sarò un mago anche io! Andrò a Hogwarts!" E con questo lasciò la cucina, lasciando sua madre angosciata e guardare la porta che dava al soggiorno.

Sospirò pesantemente e affondò la faccia tra le mani ancora una volta. _Perché deve sempre tirare fuori la storia di suo padre? Non ho mai detto che era un mago, da dove salta fuori quest'idea?_ Non aveva mai rivelato l'identità del padre di Nathan. Non a lui; nemmeno al padre. Era una decisione che aveva preso prima della sua nascita.

Non che le persone non chiedessero mai. Nathan chiedeva notizia una volta all'anno, nel giorno del suo compleanno. La sua risposta era sempre la stessa: "Il nome di tuo padre non è importante, Nathan. Ci siamo noi ed è questo quello che conta." Ovviamente, la sua risposta non lo rendeva felice, e la domanda divenne una tradizione durante il suo compleanno. Nathan era così testardo e determinato, che era difficile capire da chi avesse ereditato questa caratteristiche, da sua madre o da suo padre; molto probabilmente da entrambi. Comunque, Hermione non cambiò mai la sua risposta. Difendeva il suo segreto con tutte le sue forze, anche se questo comportava litigare.

Al suo ottavo compleanno, Nathan era così determinato a scoprire l'identità del padre che non aveva mangiato per tutto il giorno e non aveva aperto un singolo regalo. Gettò la spugna dopo una settimana, ma Hermione si era davvero preoccupata quella volta. Aveva sofferto per ogni piatto che aveva rifiutato, per ogni sguardo carico d'odio che le aveva rivolto. Anche Harry, che li andava a trovare in occasioni speciali come compleanni e vacanze, si era angosciato ed era andato a controllare il giorno dopo.

"Perché non la smetti con questo mistero una volta per tutte, Hermione? Va bene, Hermione. Non ti giudicherò, o mi arrabbierò con te. Non dopo otto anni, nemmeno se fosse Piton." disse Harry quell'anno. Era da un po' di tempo che Harry tirava fuori la questione. Harry doveva aver notato le evidenze somiglianze fisiche tra Severus Piton e Nathan, ma non le aveva mai chiesto niente direttamente e lei non aveva mai negato o confermato i suoi sospetti. "Non te lo chiederò, Hermione, ma voglio che tu sappia che sono qui se vuoi parlarne. Penso davvero che Nathan debba sapere chi è suo padre."

Grazie a Harry e Ron, sapeva che Severus Piton era tornato ad insegnare Pozioni a Hogwarts. Dopo la fine della guerra, era stato scagionato grazie alle prove lasciate da Albus Silente per dimostrare la sua innocenza e lealtà. Era ancora odiato per la morte del Preside e per il suo collegamento con Voldemort. Non aveva mai negato di aver usato l'_Avada Kedavra _su Silente, ma era stato assolto dal Wizengamot dopo l'analisi dei ricordi e delle lettere di Silente, che descrivevano le conversazioni e le ragioni principali che aveva condotto il Professor Piton ad agire in quel modo quella notte.

Hermione fu una delle poche a fidarsi ancora di lui dopo la morte del Preside. Si rifiutava di credere che il grande Albus Silente si fosse sbagliato per così tanto tempo, e provò a cercare le prove per dimostrare la fedeltà di Piton all'Ordine. Anche dopo quello che Harry aveva detto. E dalle diverse teorie in cui si era imbattuta, una era giusta e trovò le lettere e i ricordi che Silente aveva lasciato per loro, provando che il Professor Piton lo aveva ucciso su suo stesso ordine. Mancava solo un Horcrux ed erano molto vicini alla fine della guerra quando fu catturata dai Mangiamorte. Rimase in loro potere nove giorni, prima che Harry riuscisse a distruggere L'ultimo Horcrux e lo stesso Voldemort, praticamente senza un graffio grazie a Piton. L'aveva protetta dai Mangiamorte il meglio che poté, senza destare sospetti che potessero sgretolare la sua maschera e lei gli era riconoscente per questo.

Quello era uno dei motivi principali per cui non aveva detto a nessuno che lui era il padre di Nathan. Non poteva fargli questo, non dopo il dolore che lei sapeva che lui aveva provato per ciò che aveva fatto per salvarla. No, non avrebbe detto a nessuno che Severus Piton era il padre di suo figlio. Non a Nathan e non a Severus.

D'altra parte, Nathan sarebbe andato Hogwarts a settembre. Non poteva impedirglielo. Non poteva proibire a Nathan di partire per Hogwarts quando lei sapeva cosa si provava a ricevere quella lettera. Non, non poteva. Avrebbe affrontato le conseguenze come meglio poteva! Non era stata una Grifondoro per niente, giusto?

Si alzò dal tavolo con un altro sospiro e andò a cercare Nathan. Trovò la porta di camera sua chiusa e bussò leggermente tre volte. Quando stava per andarsene in salotto e aspettare fino a quando lui fosse stato pronto per parlare, la porta si aprì con uno schianto e Nathan tornò sul suo letto, stringendo la sua lettera con il mento in su e con uno sguardo provocatorio negli occhi. sospirò e entrò nella stanza.

"Nathan, sono molto orgogliosa del fatto che tu sia stato invitato a studiare a Hogwarts, davvero. Sono solo triste perché vuol dire che te ne andrai da casa e mi lascerai…" _e incontrerai tuo padre_, aggiunse mentalmente. Era vero. Una parte della sua tristezza consisteva nel lasciare andare il suo piccolino. "Non mi piace l'idea che tu viva così lontano da me…"

Nathan si alzò dal letto strinse la madre in un abbraccio. Lei non poté evitare le lacrime che minacciavano di cadere. Suo figlio era un ometto davvero speciale. Sapeva che era pronto per Hogwarts. poi, si separarono e si sforzò di sorridere. Guardò Nathan e disse: "Il prossimo finesettimana andremo a Diagon Alley per i tuoi libri e il resto. Possiamo mandare un gufo a Hogwarts da lì."

"Oh, mamma. Grazie. Non ti deluderò, vedrai. Sarò il miglior mago che abbia mai messo piede a Hogwarts!" le disse, abbracciandola ancora.

Lei rise alle sue presuntuose parole. Così fiducioso e convinto, così determinato a fare del suo meglio per renderla fiera di lui. Le assomigliava così tanto quando aveva la sua età…

Gli accarezzò i capelli nero carbone e lo prese in giro. "Sei un ometto davvero ambizioso se pensi che sarai il miglior mago che Hogwarts abbia mai visto! Lo sai che Harry Potter ha studiato lì, vero?"

Nathan era sempre stato affascinato dalle storie che Ron, Harry e sua madre erano soliti raccontargli ogni volta che si incontravano. Ghignò e poi disse: "Sconfiggere quel Voldemort non è stata una gran cosa. E poi è successo dieci anni fa."

Lei ridacchiò e ribatté con divertimento: "Pensi che sia niente, vero? Voglio vederti discutere con lui o con Ron sull'argomento."

"Zio Ron non vincerebbe mai una discussione contro di me!" disse sbrigativo, prima di aggiungere: "E neanche zio Harry pensa che sia stata una gran cosa."

"Devo concordare che una qualità più nobili di Harry sia la sua modestia. Non ammetterebbe mai di essere stato straordinario." disse nostalgicamente, poi abbassò lo sguardo su Nathan. "Dovresti imparare da lui, ragazzino arrogante!" E poi risero insieme.

"Allora, posso andare davvero a Hogwarts, mamma?" Dopo che lei ebbe annuito per confermare, lui aggiunse. "Ti manderò un gufo ogni giorno, promesso!"

Gioendo, la prese per mano e la strascinò sul letto. "Vuoi vedere la lista di libri che userò, mamma?"

"Sì, diamo un'occhiata ai libri che userai, Nathan." disse, asciugandosi l'ultima lacrima con il dorso della mano libera.

Si sedettero sul letto a guardare la lista di libri assegnati e a parlare di Hogwarts, cosa che lei aveva fatto quando Harry, Ginny e Ron erano venuti in visita. Il suo bambino era cresciuto e era giunto per lui il momento di sperimentare di quelle esperienze affascinanti e preoccupanti che il mondo magico offriva. Incluso suo padre.

* * *

**NdT: **Salve gente! Spero che la storia vi abbia incuriosito. Personalmente, mi è piaciuta davvero molto, per questo ho deciso di tradurla.

Come al solito, la mia traduzione non è del tutto letterale, quindi ha inizio pagina vi ho messo il link per poter leggere la storia originale. Al prossimo capitolo.


	2. Capitolo 2: Diagon Alley

**Non Solamente Un Granger**

_written by FerPotter  
translated by AmazingFreedom_

* * *

**Capitolo 2: Diagon Alley**

Il sabato successivo, dopo l'arrivo della lettera da Hogwarts, Hermione e Nathan andarono a Diagon Alley. Da quando la madre aveva lasciato il mondo magico undici anni prima, era la prima volta che Nathan visitava quel viale. Lei aveva contattato Harry e Ginny, che a loro volta avevano informato Ron, e si sarebbero incontrati al Paiolo Magico per accompagnarli.

Quando entrarono nel pub, un'ondata di nostalgia la travolse. Il Paiolo Magico non era cambiato di una virgola negli ultimi dieci anni. Comunque, non sarebbe dovuta esserne così sorpresa. Il mondo magico non si evolveva allo stesso passo di quello babbano. Usavano ancora piume e pergamene, tra le altre cose.

Tra i tavoli cercò le facce familiari dei suoi amici, e li trovò ad un tavolo in fondo al locale, circondati da bambini che volevano incontrare il famoso portiere dei Cannoni di Chudley e Il-Bambino-che-è-sopravvissuto-per-sconfingerre-Tu-Sai-Chi. Ron stava parlando animatamente con i suoi piccoli fan, con molta irritazione di Harry. Nonostante tutti quegli anni, Harry aveva ancora dei problemi con la sua fama.

Congedò volentieri i bambini quando occhieggiò Hermione e Nathan alla porta del pub. "Hermione, Nathan! È bello vedervi." disse da lontano.

"Ciao Harry!" gli rispose lei, avvicinandosi per abbracciarlo. "Come stai Ginny? I piccoli, Lily e Sirius?" le chiese, abbracciando la moglie di Harry.

"Sono con Fred e George al negozio di scherzi." Snocciolò Ginny. "Ciao Nathan! Pronto per andare a Hogwarts?" aggiunse, accarezzando la testa del ragazzo.

"Certo che sono pronto! So già tutto sull'argomento!" rispose.

"Fammi indovinare, tua madre ti ha dato una copia di 'Storia di Hogwarts'." disse Harry, guardando Hermione. "Questo fa di te la seconda persona in tutta la storia di Hogwarts ad averlo letto." aggiunse con un sorriso sciocco.

"Oh, smettila con questa presa in giro, Harry!" lo ammonì Hermione, dandogli giocosamente una pacca sul braccio. "Sai quante importanti informazioni ho imparato da quel libro. Avresti dovuto leggerlo anche tu."

"Vero! Ma perché prenderci il disturbo, quando tu ci davi tutte le informazioni importanti?" chiese Ron inserendosi nella conversazione, finalmente libero da tutti i suoi piccoli fan. "Oi, Nathan! Pronto per comprare la tua nuova scopa?" disse, ignorando l'occhiata omicida di Hermione.

"Non lo so. Sulla lettera c'è scritto che quelli del primo anno non dovrebbero possedere una scopa." fu la risposta di Nathan.

"Nah! Harry era già il cercatore di Grifondoro al primo anno. Certo che hai bisogno di una scopa." sentenziò.

"Niente Quidditch durante il primo anno, Ron. Questa è la regola! Harry era un'eccezione." disse, guardando Ron in modo torvo.

"Andiamo a Diagon Alley, allora?" propose Harry, salvando la situazione.

Hermione e Ron si erano frequentati per sei mesi dopo la fine del loro sesto anno, ma era stato un totale disastro. Litigavano continuamente su tutto quando infine si erano trovarti d'accordo su separarsi, realizzando che stavano molto meglio come semplici amici. Ron non si era mai sposato ma non ne sembrava molto dispiaciuto. Una delle sue grandi paure, oltre ai ragni, era il fatto di diventare padre.

"Sì, andiamo." rispose Nathan. "Prima che mia mamma decida di usare la bacchetta su zio Ron!"

E con quello, lasciarono il pub per il piccolo cortile che conduceva a Diagon Alley. Harry picchietto i mattoni con la sua bacchetta e il passaggio si aprì, rivelando una Diagon Alley affollata come al loro primo anno. Adesso, con Voldemort scomparso da più di dieci anni, il mondo magico era tornato alla sua pace originale. Con nessun'altra preoccupazione, se non fare compere, le strade erano ricche di famiglie e risate.

Nathan osservò tutto con i suoi curiosi occhi neri. Aveva sentito menzionare Diagon Alley molte volte, ma la sua immaginazione non aveva reso giustizia alla realtà. Era molto di più di quello che si era aspettato. Tutte quelle persone che indossavano tuniche di diversi colori, e scintille di magia ovunque. L'aroma delle erbe e di qualcos'altro che non sapeva identificare riempiva l'aria accanto la farmacia dove stavano passando, catturò i suoi sensi.

La loro prima fermata fu la Gringott. Aveva sentito anche della banca dei maghi. Avevano bisogno di cambiare i suoi soldi babbani in quelli magici. Nathan pensava che i folletti fossero un po' spaventosi ma terribilmente efficienti. Cambiarono abbastanza soldi per le loro spese e uscirono dalla banca.

Nathan stava provando ad assimilare tutto in una volta: i negozi, le persone, gli oggetti… Hermione stava osservando ogni sua reazione e sorrideva pazzamente. Lei sapeva com'era scoprire quel posto per la prima volta.

"Bene, iniziamo con Madama McClan, poi possiamo andare al Ghirigoro per i libri." disse Hermione a suo figlio, e sussurrò a se stessa: "Prima che quei due ci trascinino al negozio di Quidditch e a quello di scherzi." E così andarono.

Nathan era veramente felice quando entrarono nel negozio di libri. Amava i libri! Aveva ereditato l'amore per i libri da sua madre, molte sere si sedeva con lei a leggere tranquillamente e a rilassarsi.

Sembravano passate ore da quando erano entrati nel negozio di libri e Hermione si sentiva veramente a casa. _Tutto è più che perfetto! _pensò, fino a quando non individuò Nathan parlare con un ragazzo biondo riguardo un libro. Non aveva nessuno dubbio che quello fosse un Malfoy e era sicura che l'uomo dietro di lui fosse Draco Malfoy.

In un secondo fu accanto a suo figlio e, istintivamente, posò una mano sulla spalla di Nathan e cercò di trascinarlo lontano da Draco senza essere riconosciuta. "Vieni, Nathan. Abbiamo altro da fare prima di pranzo." Ma fu un tentativo inutile.

"Granger? Sei viva!" fu tutto quello che lui riuscì a dire, sorpreso di trovarsela davanti dopo tutti quegli anni.

"Malfoy." fu la sua replica.

"Allora, Nathan, hai detto?" chiese al ragazzo. "Andrai a Hogwarts quest'anno?"

"Sì, signore." rispose educatamente.

"Bene, spero che tu e mio figlio Devon siate compagni, allora." aggiunse con una smorfia diretta a Hermione.

"Sono sicura che saranno buoni amici." rispose lei con aria di sfida, si voltò verso il figlio e disse: "Andiamo Nathan, andiamo altri negozi da visitare e si sta facendo tardi."

"E' stato bello rivederti viva e in salute, Granger. Presumo che tu sia ritornata tra i babbani dopo la fine della guerra." commento acidamente.

"Sì. Stavo solo provando ad evitare persone come te, Malfoy!" E dopo quello, afferrò un braccio di Nathan e lo trascinò al bancone per comprare i loro libri. Presto, erano nuovamente in strada.

"Perché sei stata così scortese con il padre di Devon?" Nathan era abituato al carattere della madre e alla sua lingua tagliente, ma raramente aveva visto suo madre arrabbiarsi così senza una valida provocazione, e non riusciva a capire che cosa avesse detto il signor Malfoy per parla infuriare.

"I Malfoy non sono brave persone, Nathan. Draco, il padre di Nathan, ha creato molti problemi quando andavamo a Hogwarts insieme e non penso che sia cambiato molto."

"Quindi, non posso essere amico di Devon? Mi è sembrato un ragazzo tranquillo."

"Puoi essere amico di chiunque. Voglio soltanto che tu stia attento quando ti imbatterai in un Malfoy."

"Va bene." Nathan sapeva che era meglio non insistere. _Che cosa c'è di così male nei Malfoy? Dovrò chiedere allo zio Harry… _pensò.

Finirono presto le loro compere per la scuola e si diressero verso il "Tiri Vispi Weasley", il negozio di scherzi dei fratelli di Ron. Nathan aveva conosciuto tutti i Weasley qualche anno prima durante una festa di Natale alla Tana. Gli era piaciuto ogni secondo che aveva passato con loro. I gemelli erano veramente divertenti e da quando sua madre aveva deciso che sarebbe andati a fare spese a Diagon Alley quel finesettimana non aveva smesso un momento di pensare al negozio di scherzi.

Il negozio era pieno. C'erano così tante cose sugli scaffali che era davvero difficile decidere cosa guardare per primo. Poi Lily, la figlia di Harry, arrivò e prese Nathan per mano per fare un giro del negozio, lasciando Hermione da sola.

Ne approfittò per parlare con Harry di Malfoy. "Harry che cosa sai sui Malfoy negli ultimi tempi?"

La domanda colse Harry di sorpresa. Si aspettava che Hermione si interessasse di Malfoy dopo tutti quegli anni. "Perché lo chiedi?"

"Ho appena avuto il dispiacere di incontrare Draco e suo figlio al negozio di libri. Voglio sapere quanto pericoloso può essere il ragazzo. Inizierà anche lui il primo anno a Hogwarts e voglio essere sicura che Nathan non abbia alcun tipo di problema con lui." Informò il suo amico.

"Oh, non sapevo che il ragazzino di Malfoy avesse la stessa età di Nathan!" disse lui con sincera sorpresa. "Non penso che possa costituire un problema, Hermione. I Malfoy hanno perso gran parte della loro influenza con la caduta di Voldemort." E dopo qualche momento di silenzio, aggiunse: "Ma non mi immischierei con loro comunque. Vedrò cosa posso scoprire sul ragazzino e te lo farò sapere. Intanto, dovresti dire a Nathan di stare attento nei suoi confronti."

"Già fatto." concordò lei.

Capendo che le preoccupazione dell'amica non si era placata, Harry la rassicurò: "Starà bene, Hermione. E' un ometto forte. Sono sicuro che nessuno farà il bullo con lui e che se la caverà. È uguale a te quando avevi la sua età, se non più forte."

"Lo so, Harry. È solo che…" si interruppe, non volendo dar voce alle preoccupazione riguardo la partenza di suo figlio per Hogwarts. Non poteva dire a Harry quanto fosse in ansia per il primo incontro tra Nathan e suo padre. E adesso anche un Malfoy stava per andare lì. C'erano così tante cose che suo figlio non sapeva… che non capiva…

"Starà bene." la rassicurò Harry un'altra volta. "Nemmeno Piton sarebbe in grado di intimorirlo, figurati un piccolo Malfoy!" disse come per sottolineare l'ovvio.

_Piton… Severus Piton come avrebbe trattato Nathan? _pensò. _E se lo trattasse peggio degli altri perché è mio figlio? Non sa che Nathan è anche __**suo**__ figlio, dopotutto! _Hermione fu distratta dalle proprie preoccupazioni da Nathan che la chiamava dall'altre parte del negozio.

"Mamma! Guarda questo! Sembrano delle semplice biglie, ma se le stringi, si allargano e esplodono in fumate di diversi colori e odori. Non è forte?" Nathan era veramente affascinato da tutti i prodotti magici del negozio. Hermione non aveva mai veramente abbandonato la magia, ma non aveva molti prodotti magici in casa. Aveva scelto di crescere Nathan nel mondo babbano e aveva preferito non riempire la casa con oggetti magici.

Qualche tempo dopo, lasciarono il negozio di scherzi con più articoli di quanto Hermione pensasse, riflettendo se fossero davvero utili per il primo anno a Hogwarts, la maggior parte erano regali per Nathan da parte dei numerosi "zii" e lei non riusciva a nascondere la sua soddisfazione. La loro ultima fermata fu l'ufficio postale dei gufi per mandare la lettera di conferma che Nathan avrebbe frequentato Hogwarts il prossimo settembre. Non appena il gufo volò via, lasciarono Diagon Alley e il Paiolo Magico poi tornarono nel mondo babbano, davanti a casa.

Mancava poco più di un mese al primo settembre, quando Nathan avrebbe lasciato la sua casa – e sua madre – per iniziare la sua vita di mago a Hogwarts. era il tempo necessario a Hermione per prepararlo alle sfide di una vita come mago, e al primo posto della sua lista c'era la prudenza nei confronti di un certo insegnante di Pozioni. Aveva cercato di prevenire qualsiasi forma d'odio tra di loro, ma senza dire l'intera verità. Non era stata un'impresa facile, ma Hermione non era famosa per aver affrontato compiti facili. Era celebre per la propria dedizione a tutto ciò che la gente definiva "cause perse", esattamente il genere di impresa che aveva tra le mani.

* * *

**NdT: **Salve a tutti! Una piccola sorpresa per la befana. Non riuscirò a tradurre i capitoli a questo ritmo, ma ne ho approfittato visto che domani inizia la scuola. Spero vi sia piaciuto e se trovate degli errori fatemelo sapere.


	3. Capitolo 3: Il Banchetto Di Benvenuto

**Non Solamente Un Granger**

_written by FerPotter  
translated by AmazingFreedom_

* * *

**Capitolo 3: Il Banchetto Di Benvenuto**

Settembre arrivò più in fretta di quanto Hermione avesse pensato. Prima che lei potesse realizzarlo, era giunto il momento di portare Nathan a King's Cross cosicché partisse per Hogwarts dal binario 9 e ¾.

"Vieni, mamma! Non voglio perdere il treno!" piagnucolò Nathan dalla porta.

"Sto arrivando, e non saremo in ritardo! Se così ansioso di liberarti di me?" chiese lei con voce afflitta.

"Oh mamma! Smettila! Ti scriverò ogni finesettimana; ne abbiamo già parlato." disse per la milionesima volta.

"Lo so, lo so!" replicò lei, prendendo il cappotto e aiutando il figlio con il baule.

OOO

Arrivarono presto al binario e Hermione stava abbracciando suo figlio per la ventesima volta. "Mamma, non riesco a respirare!" disse lui dal cappotto dal cappotto della madre, dove la sua testa era sepolta nella sua spalla. "E mi stai mettendo in imbarazzo!" aggiunse.

"Oh, scusa!" fu tutto quello che lei riuscì a singhiozzare. "E' meglio che tu salga sul treno adesso." disse, asciugandosi qualche lacrima con il dorso della mano. "Stai attento! Ricordati quello che ti ho detto e starai bene. Se avessi bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, mandami un gufo e sarò lì in un minuto."

"Farò il bravo, mamma. E domani mattina, la prima cosa che farò sarà mandarti un gufo." la rassicurò, poi prese la maniglia del suo bagaglio e salì sul treno. Presto, trovò uno scompartimento libero, si avvicinò al finestrino per salutare sua madre e poi il treno incominciò a muoversi.

"Ti voglio bene." gli mimò lei con la bocca e lui le mandò un bacio.

Quando di voltò, la porta della scompartimento era aperta e sulla soglia c'erano due ragazzi. "C'è posto per altri due?" chiese uno di loro.

"Certo! Ci sono solo io." rispose Nathan. Dopo che i ragazzi ebbero sistemato e le loro cose e si furono messi comodi, chiese: "Siete anche voi del primo anno?"

"Sì. Io sono Kevin Brown." disse il ragazzo con i capelli castano chiaro e gli occhi azzurri.

"E io sono Anderson Baston, ma chiamami Andy." Disse quello coi capelli lisci e neri e gli occhi color caramello.

"Io sono Nathan Granger, molto piacere."

"Granger? Sei imparentato con Hermione Granger, la strega che ha aiutato Harry Potter a sbarazzarsi di Tu-Sai-Chi?" chiese Brown.

"Sì, è mia madre." disse Nathan, sorpreso che la conoscessero. Per lui era qualcosa di nuovo. Aveva sempre vissuto nel mondo dei babbani, e nonostante tutte le storie che sua madre gli aveva raccontato sulla sua fama e quella degli zii, realizzò quanto fossero importanti solo dalla reazione dei ragazzi alla sua risposta.

"Wow!" esclamò Andy. "E' tua madre! Non è forte?"

Nathan aveva la bocca aperta, era sul punto di dire qualcosa quando fu bombardato da un'altra domanda.

"Conosci Harry Potter, allora?" chiese il primo ragazzo.

"Sì, conosco Harry. Veramente, è il mio padrino."

"Wow!" esclamarono entrambi, facendo indietreggiare Nathan un pochino.

"Stai dicendo che QUELL'Harry Potter è il tuo padrino?" domandò un Andy alquanto stupito.

"Sì, Harry e Ginny sono i miei padrini." aggiunse Nathan, aspettando con un sopracciglio inarcato un'altra esclamazione da parte dei suoi nuovi amici, ma questa volta lo guardarono a bocca aperta.

Stava per iniziare a sentirsi sotto pressione quando Kevin scosse la testa e ritrovò la voce. "Com'è lui? Voglio dire, ti racconta storie su Tu-Sai-Chi?"

E Andy aggiunse: "Ti fa guidare la sua scopa?"

Harry non era famoso soltanto per la sua vittoria su Voldemort. Dopo aver ucciso quel temuto mago, si prese quella che chiamò "una vacanza" dalle cose preoccupanti e divenne un giocatore di Quidditch professionista per un po', prima di iniziare il suo allenamento da Auror.

"Non ci vediamo molto, siccome vivo nel mondo babbano con mia madre, ma ci fa visita in occasioni speciali." rispose lui. "Non gli piace parlare di Voldemort…" Quando i ragazzi sentirono quel nome si ritrassero e lui si fermò, poi riprese: "E non ho un giardino, quindi non porta la sua scopa con sé." terminò.

"Oh!" disse Kevin, sembrando un po' deluso, e poi rivolse un'occhiata seria a Nathan. "Perché dici il suo nome?"

"Di chi? Di Voldemort?" chiese lui e i ragazzi si ritrassero ancora. Nathan roteò gli occhi.

"Sì…" azzardò Andy.

"Insomma, è morto e mia mamma lo ha sempre chiamato per nome, anche quando era ancora vivo. Lo zio Harry dice che avere paura di un nome significa avere paura del mago stesso. Siccome non sono spaventato da Voldemort, non importa chiamarlo per nome." spiegò lui, ignorando ancora una volta la reazione dei ragazzi alla pronuncia del nome del Signore Oscuro.

"Sei davvero coraggioso se non hai paura di lui. Mio padre mi ha detto che era un mago molto potente che ha ucciso tantissime persone e che una volta è tornato dal mondo dei morti. Non hai paura che possa tornare di nuovo?" chiese Kevin.

"Oh, no! Lo zio Harry mi ha spiegato che hanno distrutto tutti i pezzi della sua anima prima di ucciderlo, questa volta. Non è rimasto niente!" disse come per sottolineare l'ovvio.

"Se lo dici tu." fu la risposta che ottenne da Kevin.

Il resto del viaggio passò in fretta mentre i ragazzi discutevano di Quidditch e si conoscevano meglio. A anta piacevano veramente quei due. Almeno, una delle sue preoccupazioni riguardo l'abbandonare il mondo babbano si era rivelata infondata; avrebbe avuto dei buoni amici a Hogwarts. Se avesse potuto scegliere, avrebbe voluto stare con Kevin e Andy nella stessa casa. _Grifondoro_! aggiunse mentalmente.

Come si avvicinarono a Hogsmeade, indossarono le divise scolastiche e aspettarono che il treno si arrestasse alla stazione. Come si fermò, presero i loro bagagli e uscirono.

Raggiungendo il binario, Nathan sentì un vocione forte chiamare: "Primo anno! Primo anno! Da questa parte!"

Era Hagrid, senza alcun dubbio! Sua madre gli aveva raccontato tutto riguardo il mezzo gigante. Si avvicinò a quell'immensa figura e gli chiese: "Sei Hagrid, vero?"

Il mezzo gigante spostò lo sguardo in asso, sul ragazzo dai capelli scuri e rispose: "Sì, e tu devi essere del primo anno. Ti conosco, piccoletto?"

"No, ma ho sentito molto parlare di te da mia madre." spiegò il giovane.

"Chi è tua mamma?" chiese Hagrid, curioso.

"Hermione Granger." disse Nathan, e un grande sorriso si aprì sul volto del mezzo gigante.

"Benvenuto a Hogwarts…" Hagrid si fermò, con una nota interrogativa nella voce.

"Nathan, signore. Nathan Granger." rispose il ragazzo.

"Nathan." terminò Hagrid. "saluta tua madre da parte mia."

Nathan sorrise al mezzo gigante e rispose: "Lo farò."

In un attimo, tutti quelli del primo anno si erano riuniti intorno a Hagrid e andarono verso le barche per attraversare il lago e raggiungere il castello.

OOO

Arrivati davanti all'enorme entrata di quercia, i ragazzi del primo anno si radunarono sulla gradinata poi le porte si aprirono, rivelando un mago basso.

"Il primo anno, professor Vitious."

"Oh, grazi Hagrid." squittì il minuto mago.

Il primo anno seguì il professor Vitious oltre il portone e furono condotti in una piccola stanza e sistemati in ordine alfabetico. Dopo qualche minuto, il piccolo disse: "Adesso incomincerà la Cerimonia di Smistamento. Prego, venite con me."

Seguirono il minuscolo professore fino nella Sala Grande, guardando con soggezione l'enorme stanza. su uno sgabello davanti al tavolo degli insegnanti, c'era un logoro cappello che iniziò a cantare il suo annuale inno. Non appena finì, il professo Vitious iniziò a chiamare gli studenti. "Artcher, Duncan." e il ragazzo si sedette sullo sgabello e indossò il cappello. Un attimo dopo…

"TASSOROSSO!" gridò il cappello.

Il giovane se lo tolse, lo rimise sullo sgabello e poi si diresse verso il tavolo di Tassorosso dove fu accolto da un applauso.

Uno dopo l'altro, quelli del primo anno indossarono il cappello e aspettarono che urlasse il nome della loro casata. Kevin Brown fu smistato in Grifondoro e, qualche minuto dopo, arrivò il turno di Nathan.

Il professor Vitious chiamò: "Granger, Nathan."

Nathan si avvicinò allo sgabello e si mise il cappello in testa, senza accorgersi che un mago dai capelli neri lo stava osservando dal tavolo degli insegnanti subito dopo aver udito il suo nome.

Non appena si sistemò il cappello, sentì una voce nella sua testa. "Hmmm, sei un tipo difficile. Vedo una mente brillante. Sento un grande cuore e molto coraggio. Sei anche molto talentuoso. Oh, e ambizioso… molto difficile.

Mentre il cappelllo stava parlando, continuava a pensare a sua madre, a Harry e a Ron, e inconsciamente pregò di essere smistato in Grifondoro. il cappello sembrò ascoltare le preghiere del suo subconscio.

"Grifondoro, eh? Sei sicuro? Potresti diventare grande in Serpeverde con la tua ambzione… Se ne sei certo, GRIFONDORO!"

Nathan lasciò il cappello sullo sgabello e andò al tavolo di Grifondoro. Fu accolto da delle esclamazioni di benvenuto e si sedette. Era sollevato di non essere finito a Serpeverde. Le altre tre case sarebbe andate bene, ma era capitato nella migliore: Grifondoro! Come sua madre e i suoi amici.

Dal tavolo di Grifondoro, guardò Devon Malfoy quando fu smistato in Serpeverde, e poi un Andy nervoso si aggiunse a loro, dopo essere stato l'ultimo Grifondoro scelto per quella sera.

La preside salutò gli studenti e annunciò l'inizio del banchetto. Proprio in quel momento, Nathan sentì un paio di occhi puntati sulla sua schiena e si voltò fino ad incontrarli. Il professor Piton e Nathan si fissarono per un momento, poi il ragazzo sorrise. Il professore inarcò un sopracciglio poi fece una smorfia così, Nathan tornò al suo cibo senza mai perdere il sorriso.

"Perché sorridi?" chiese Andy.

"Niente di speciale." lo liquidò. "Stavo solo pensando a una cosa che mi ha detto mia madre, ecco tutto. Il cibo è delizioso!"

OOO

Al tavolo degli insegnanti, l'acido professore di pozioni stava smangiucchiando il suo cibo mentre cercava di capire come mai Granger gli avesse sorriso. _Quelli del primo anno non mi sorridono quando li guardo; corrono via piangendo! Cosa c'è di sbagliato in questo ragazzo? Non sa chi sono? _pensò, facendo una smorfia. La reazione del ragazzo alla sua intimidazione era nauseante e intrigante.

Da quando il professore di incantesimi l'aveva presentato come un Granger, Severus non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Persino Malfoy non era riuscito a distrarlo. _Granger… _pensò. _Che fosse imparentato con lei? Forse un nipote? _azzardò la sua mente.

Alzò la testa per osservare il ragazzo ancora una volta. _Non ha i capelli cespugliosi, ma nemmeno lisci, non erano marroni ma color nero carbone. Non è neanche basso. È ben proporzionato. _analizzò lui, incuriosito dal fatto che non riusciva a trovare forti somiglianze fisiche tra Hermione Granger e il ragazzo. Ma in qualche modo, gliela ricordava.

Nel bel mezzo delle sue riflessioni, il giovane si voltò di nuovo. Questa volta, Severus lo fissò senza esitazione con il suo tipico ghigno, e il ragazzo inarcò un sopracciglio. Severus ridusse gli occhi a due fessure per la furia. _Chi crede di essere questo ragazzino?_ pensò. Gli uscì un ringhio gutturale dalla bocca e la McGranitt si girò verso di lui con un'espressione interrogativa. Lui la ignorò, così lei seguì il suo sguardo fino al tavolo di Grifondoro e si accigliò.

"Qual è il problema, Severus? Hai già scelto qualche nuovo Grifondoro da tormentare?" domandò. "Dovresti aspettare almeno fino al primo giorno di lezioni e dare una possibilità anche alle altre case." aggiunse.

"Cosa sia su Granger?" chiese lui. "E' imparentato con quell'insopportabile so-tutto-io che era sotto la tua ala, Minerva?"

"Oh, allora stavi rimuginando su questo!" disse lei e Severus assottigliò gli occhi ancora una volta. "Credo sia su figlio, come mi ha detto Potter."

"Figlio?" ripeté, senza mostrare la sua sorpresa, e aggiunse con una smorfia: "Allora, non ho perso la mia capacità di scegliere i miei studenti i "preferiti" dopotutto."

"Oh Severus! Dai al ragazzo una possibilità!" lo ammonì la preside. "Non lo conosci nemmeno! Solo perché non ti piace sua madre non significa che valga lo stesso anche per lui. Non fare gli stessi errori che hai fatto con Harry, Severus." aggiunse, lanciandogli un'occhiata d'avvertimento.

Severus tornò al cibo ma ormai non era più affamato. Guardò nuovamente verso il ragazzo non riuscì ad evitare i ricordi che gli invasero la mente. _Il figlio di Hermione Granger. Hermione… La ragazza che lo aveva tormentato quando era il suo insegnante al sesto anno, e ancora…_ non riuscì a sottrarsi ai sentimenti che il solo pensiero era in grado di suscitare e assottigliò gli occhi. Lei riportava a galla cose che voleva dimenticare; cose che era stato costretto a fare durante la guerra contro Voldemort. Oh, odiava provare quelle sensazioni.

Non appena terminò il banchetto e tutti gli studenti si ritirarono nelle rispettive sale comuni, poté svolgere le sue funzioni di Capo Casa e tornare alla pace dei suoi appartamenti per prepararsi al giorno successivo. Oh, come odiava il primo giorno di lezioni!

OOO

Dopo l'occhiata con Piton, Nathan rivolse l'attenzione ai suoi amici. _Perché è così furioso? Lui mi guardava! _pensò. Ma presto si ricordò di quello che sua madre gli aveva detto sull'uomo e liquidò la sua manifestazione d'odio con un'occhiata di spalle, concentrandosi di nuovo sui suoi amici.

Il dessert fu servito e il banchetto stava per volgersi al termine, ma prima la preside diede alcuni avvisi riguardo la Foresta Proibita e qualche raccomandazione del custode, il signor Gazza.

Presto, quelli del primo anno si riunirono intorno ai prefetti e furono condotti alla Torre di Grifondoro. Nathan era affascinato da tutto ciò che era nel castello. Aveva sentito parlare o aveva letto della maggior parte di quelle cose, ma era molto meglio di come se l'era immaginato. Era così… magico!

Si fermarono davanti al quadro della Signora Grassa, che chiese la parola d'ordine.

"Cioccorana." disse il prefetto e la signora si mosse, rivelando il passaggio per la sala comune.

Entrarono e furono condotti fino ai dormitori, dove trovarono le loro valige accanto ai quattro letti a castello. Nathan si mise il pigiama e andò a letto. Doveva scrivere la lettera a sua madre come aveva promesso quindi, come prima cosa, gliel'avrebbe spedita la mattina successiva. Poi si addormentò, chiedendosi come sarebbe state le sue prime lezioni.

OOO

Erano ormai le tre del mattino quando Severus Piton si coricò. Non riusciva ad evitare i fantasmi che gli occupavano la mente… i ricordi di quei giorni che si era così sforzato di dimenticare, giorni pieni di odio e di angoscia… ricordi riportati alla mente da un nome detto dal professo Vitious. _Granger._

Hermione Granger faceva parte di quel periodo pieno di brutti ricordi, i peggiori in realtà. Ricordi di avvenimenti che temeva; avvenimenti iniziati da quel maledetto anno in cui Albus Silente era caduto sotto la sua bacchetta. Non gli importava che il preside gli avesse chiesto di farlo; non cambiava ciò che provò quando mormorò la maledizione che tolse la vita al vecchio uomo, la vita dell'unico uomo che si era veramente fidato di lui, lasciandolo solo ad affrontare il destino. E poi…

E poi, tra tutte le persone, dopo tutto ciò che aveva fatto, Hermione Granger si era fidata di lui. Dopo quello che era successo sulla Torre di Astronomia, dopo che aveva ucciso Silente. _Non capirò mai perché ha continuato ad avere fiducia in me. _rifletté lui. Nelle notti precedenti, aveva passato così tante ore insonne nel tentativo di svelare il mistero che era Hermione Granger. La ragazza era andata contro tutto e tutti per provare la sua lealtà a Albus, e le sue vere intenzioni dietro ciò che aveva fatto. No, non avrebbe mai capito Hermione Granger.

_E l'ho tradita._ Chiuse gli occhi in un gesto afflitto. _Quello che ho dovuto fare per salvarla dalla morsa del Signore Oscuro… _Non poteva dimenticare. Non poteva perdonarsi.

Severus Piton si sdraiò sul letto e finalmente si addormentò; non cadde in quel tipo di sonno ristoratore che lo avrebbe preparato per il suo primo giorno di lezioni, ma in un sonno senza riposo ma pieno di incubi di giorni lontani.

* * *

**NdT: **Salve! Allora, primo incontro tra Nathan e Severus… Poi, qualche rivelazione sul rapporto tra Piton e Hermione.

Spero vi sia piaciuto, ho fatto il più in fretta possibile.


	4. Capitolo 4: Prime Lezioni

**Non Solamente Un Granger**

_written by FerPotter  
translated by AmazingFreedom_

* * *

**Capitolo 4: Prime Lezioni**

Nathan, dopo aver sbagliato un corridoio tornando dalla Guferia, arrivò in Sala Grande in ritardo per la colazione. Individuò i suoi amici e si sedette accanto a loro, non notando un paio di occhi scuri che non si erano persi ogni sua mossa.

"Hey, Nathan! dove sei stato? Sei in ritardo!" chiese Kevin non appena si unì a loro.

"Sono andato alla Guferia per spedire una lettera a mia madre ma mi sono perso."

"Come hai _trovato_ la Guferia?" domandò Josephina, una compagna del primo anno con i capelli lunghi e neri e gli occhi verdi.

"Oh, ho chiesto a un ragazzo del terzo anno." rispose. "Ma non mi ricordo il suo nome."

Si servì delle uova e imburrò un toast. "Puoi passarmi il succo, per favore?" chiese a Kevin e lo ringraziò prima di riempirsi il calice.

Chiacchierarono animatamente per un po' prima che il professor Lupin, il loro Capo Casa e insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, si avvicinò con i loro orari.

"Tieni, Nathan." disse lui, porgendogli la pergamena.

"Grazie professore." rispose Nathan con un sorriso.

Aveva sentito molte storie su Remus Lupin quando era più piccolo. Sapeva che l'insegnante era un lupo mannaro e un buon amico di Harry. Era anche un eroe di guerra per il suo ruolo nell'Ordine della Fenice contro Voldemort. Nathan aveva già incontrato Lupin una volta, durante il compleanno del suo padrino.

La loro prima lezione era due ore di pozioni e presto la conversazione si spostò sul professor Piton.

"Ho sentito che è davvero cattivo coi Grifondoro." commentò una ragazza.

"Mio fratello mi ha detto che ha ucciso uno studente perché ha fatto esplodere un calderone in classe! So anche che era un Mangiamorte!" aggiunse un'altra ragazza e gli occhi degli studenti che stavano ascoltando, eccetto quelli di Nathan che iniziò a ridere, si allargarono.

Un ragazzo del terzo anno che stava sentendo anche lui guardò Nathan con sgomento. "Pensi che sia divertente?" chiese, come per rimproverarlo. "Non so niente sullo studente che ha fatto esplodere il calderone, ma ha davvero ucciso il preside precedente."

"Oh, questo lo so." gli assicurò Nathan, e con nonchalance ritornò alla sua colazione. Quando sentì che gli altri ragazzi lo stavano ancora fissando con incredulità, alzò un sopracciglio e chiese: "Cosa?"

"Cosa?" ripeté Andy. "Sapevi che avremmo avuto lezione con un assassino e tu pensi che sia divertente?"

"Beh, non è veramente un assassino." disse Nathan.

"Quello non lo so, ma non voglio assolutamente arrivare in ritardo alla sua lezione. Hai finito, Nathan?" chiese Andy, alzandosi dal suo posto.

"Quasi…" rispose Nathan, spingendosi un pezzo di toast in bocca e alzandosi anche lui.

Il gruppetto si diresse verso i sotterranei, dove si tenevano le lezioni di pozioni. Entrarono in classe e trovarono qualche Serpeverde. Si sedettero e aspettarono.

Qualche minuto dopo, il professor Piton entrò nella stanza e la porta sbatté rumorosamente, facendo saltare qualche studente sulla sua sedia. Con la sua festa nera, che svolazzava dietro di lui, si sedette dietro la cattedra, di fronte alla classe. Senza guardare gli studenti, prese il registro e si fermò dopo aver letto il nome di Nathan per lanciargli un'occhiata, e fece lo stesso quando arrivò al nome di Malfoy. Quando finì di leggere l'elenco, finalmente osservò l'intera classe.

"Siete qui per imparare la sottile scienza e l'esatta arte del preparare pozioni." iniziò. "Dopo trent'anni di insegnamento spesi con delle teste di legno, ho perso ogni speranza che anche solo uno studente, figuriamoci un'intera classe, possa capire la bellezza di un calderone che bolle e la magia che si trova al suo interno."

Finito il suo discorso, nella stanza il silenzio regnava sovrano. Nessuno studente aveva levato gli occhi dal professore di pozioni, seguendolo con lo sguardo quando si allontanò dalla cattedra per camminare tra i banchi.

"Granger!" disse lui improvvisamente. "Qual è la differenza tra le uova di Doxy e quelle delle Fate mordenti?"

"Nessuna, signore. I Doxy e le Fate mordenti sono la stessa creatura. Possono essere trovate nelle foreste magiche e il loro morso è moderatamente velenoso; le uova sono degli ingredienti per un antidoto." spiegò Nathan ad una classe sbalordita. L'unico che non sembrava impressionato dalla risposta era il professor Piton.

"Così, sei un insopportabile-tutto-io proprio come tua madre." commentò lui. "Posso presumere che tu abbia già letto il libro di testo da cima a fondo?"

"Due volte, signore."

_Il ragazzino! _pensò, poi fece una smorfia e disse ad alta voce: "Bene, devo avvisarti che tutto quello che _hai imparato a memoria _non sarà sufficiente per eccellere nella mia classe, signor Granger."

Nathan gli sorrise e con calma gli rispose: "Lo so, signore."

Piton assottigliò lo sguardo davanti al sorriso del ragazzo di fronte a lui. _Cos'ha che non va questo ragazzino? _pensò lui, poi si rivolse a tutta la classe.

"Aprite i libri a pagina sedici e preparate per la far fermentare la pozione. Alla fine della lezione, voglio sulla mia cattedra una fiala con un assaggio dei disastri che creerete."

Poi diede qualche informazione sulla pozione anti-brufolo che aveva loro assegnato e poi procedettero alla preparazione degli ingredienti, aggiungendoli una alla volta nei loro calderoni. Piton girovagava per la classe, osservando ogni mossa, terrorizzando ogni studente con la sua presenza scura e severa. Criticò tutti, anche i Serpeverde, ma tolse punti solo ai Grifondoro.

Con sommo dispiacere di Piton, Nathan sembrava l'unico a godersi la lezione. Si fermò dietro al Grifondoro e rimase lì più lungamente di quanto avesse fatto con gli altri. Nessun tentennamento, nessuna mano tremante, nessuna esitazione quando lui si schiarì la gola… solo soli e… risatine?

_Sta ridacchiando! _Piton non poté evitare che la sua fronte si aggrottasse maggiormente per il disgusto. _Come osa!_

"Qualcosa della tua pozione ti diverte, signor Granger?" ringhiò lui.

"No, signore."

"Quindi, stavi ridendo di me?" disse lievemente, nel suo tono di voce più pericoloso.

_Oh, oh! _Nathan doveva pensare in fretta. "Mai, signore. Mi era solamente venuta in mente una cosa di divertente e…" disse, prima di essere interrotto.

"Cinque punti in meno a Grifondoro per la mancanza di attenzione durante la fermentazione, signor Granger!" sibilò Piton prima che il ragazzo riuscisse a terminare la sua scusa. "E voi, tornate al lavoro!" scattò verso gli altri, che si erano fermati per ascoltare il loro scambio di battute.

Dopo l'episodio, la classe divenne estremamente silenziosa. Nessun altro voleva attirare l'ira dell'insegnante di pozioni. Riempirono le loro fiale e, alla fine della lezione, lasciarono i sotterranei il più velocemente possibile, fatta eccezione per Nathan che si prese il suo tempo per sistemare le proprie cose. Piton osservò la schiena dell'ultimo Grifondoro rimasto con un'espressione illeggibile sul volto.

Nei corridoi, quelli del primo anno si stavano scambiando le loro opinioni sulla prima lezioni di pozioni, mentre si stavano dirigendo verso la classe di Difesa.

"Quell'uomo è un terrorista!" disse Andy. "Continua ad aggirarsi come una bestia che sta per attaccare."

"E' inquietante." aggiunse piano Josephina.

Quando Nathan li raggiunse, Kevin lo guardò con curiosità.

"Perché ridevi, comunque?" chiese lui.

"Niente davvero, mi stavo davvero ricordando di una cosa che mia madre mi ha detto una volta." disse Nathan, senza riuscire a sopprimere una smorfia, ripensandoci.

"Sei strano a volte." ammise Kevin.

La verità era che, Nathan_ stava _ridendo di Piton, o meglio, di quello che una volta sua madre gli aveva detto su di lui. Il professore di pozioni aveva fatto tutto quello che sua madre gli aveva descritto: aveva posto domande difficili, rimproverando Nathan per aver saputo le risposte e gli aveva aleggiato intorno cercando di intimorirlo e di confonderlo, arrabbiandosi quando non aveva avuto successo. Troppo per non ridere!

Tuttavia, gli era piaciuta la lezione. Pozioni era una delle poche magiche che sua madre gli aveva insegnato e lui adorava fermentare intrugli guaritivi con lei. Ogni cosa che il professor Piton aveva detto era affascinante.

Qualche dopo qualche corridoio e scala sbagliata, il gruppetto raggiunse la classe di Difesa giusto in tempo per l'inizio della lezione. Il professore era già davanti alla classe, aspettando che gli ultimi studenti si sedessero.

Il professore sventolò la bacchetta e il suo nome comparve sulla lavagna. Poi disse: "Buongiorno a tutti! Io sono il professor Lupin e vi insegnerò Difesa contro le Arti Oscure."

Spostandosi davanti alla cattedra, il professore continuò: "Cominceremo col distinguere cos'è considerato Arte Oscura e cosa no. Chi sa dirmi il nome di una maledizione oscura?"

Dalla caduta di Voldemort avvenuta più di un decennio prima, le Arti Oscure non erano più argomento di conversazione tra i corridoi, ormai pochi conoscevano maledizioni oscure, quindi nessuno si fece volontario per rispondere. Poi, il professor Lupin chiamò: "Nathan?"

"La Maledizione Cruciatus, signore." rispose lui.

"Corretto! Cinque punti a Grifondoro!" disse Lupin. Poi gli chiese: "Perché è una maledizione oscura, Nathan?"

"E' una delle tre Maledizioni Senza Perdono. Il suo obiettivo è il sistema nervoso della vittima, causando dolore acuto e in definitiva, un danno irreversibile al cervello; inoltre, colui che la evoca deve veramente desiderare di causare dolore." terminò lui.

"Molto bene, Nathan. altri cinque punti a Grifondoro. il sentimento che sta dietro la maledizione, ecco che cosa cateterizza le Arti Oscure; richiede qualcosa da parte di chi la formula." spiegò. "Qualcuno ne sa un'altra?"

Devon Malfoy stava guardando Nathan con un leggero interesse. Non pensava che il ragazzo conoscesse qualcosa sulle Arti Oscure. Suo padre gli aveva insegnato qual cosina, e anche lui sapeva tutto sulle Maledizioni Senza Perdono. Devon alzò la mano.

"Sì, Devon." disse Lupin.

"La maledizione Imperius, signore." rispose lui e, segna che glielo fosse chiesto, aggiunse: "E fa parte delle Maledizioni Senza Perdono."

"Corretto! Cinque punti a Serpeverde." decretò Lupin. "La maledizione Imperius è usata per obbligare la vittima a fare tutto ciò che vuole colui che la evoca. L'ultima Maledizione Senza Perdono, visto che ne stiamo parlando, è l'Anatema Che Uccide. Le prime due maledizioni menzionate possono essere contrastate, ma non l'Anatema Che Uccide." aggiunse lui.

Una mano scattò in aria, e il professor Lupin si rivolse al proprietario: "Sì, Josephina?"

"Se l'Anatema Che Uccide non può essere contrastato, come ha fatto Harry Potter a sopravvivere all'attacco di Lei-Sa-Chi?" chiese lei.

"Harry Potter era protetto dall'amore di sua madre, siccome lei morì per salvarlo. Si trattava ti un caso molto particolare." rispose lui.

Continuarono a discutere su cosa fosse o non fosse considerata Arte Oscura e presto la lezione finì. Salutarono il professor Lupin e si diressero verso la Sala Grande per il pranzo.

Al tavolo di Grifondoro, quelli del primo anno sedevano insieme e parlavano delle lezione frequentate.

"Come sapevi tutte le risposte alle domande degli insegnanti?" incalzò Kevin, prendendosi un panino da un grande vassoio.

"Sì, e dove hai imparato tutte quelle cose sulle maledizioni oscure?" aggiunse Andy.

"Oh, non è niente. Devo aver letto qualcosa sull'argomento su un libro o una cosa del genere..." disse lui in modo sbrigativo, ma poi si fermò e aggiunse: "No. Credo che mia madre mi abbia detto qualcosa sulle maledizioni… o lo ha fatto lo zio Harry. Non mi ricordo."

"Oh, ma certo! Sei stato cresciuto da eroi!" lo prese in giro Andy.

"E quel Serpeverde, Malfoy?" chiese Adam, un compagno del primo anno Nato-Babbano. "Anche lui sapeva un sacco di cose sulle Arti Oscure."

"La sua famiglia è nota per il loro coinvolgimento nelle Arti Oscure, perché non li arrestano?" domandò Adam.

"Perché nessuno è mai riuscito a provarlo." disse Nathan. "Ma non c'è niente di male nel conoscere le Arti Oscure, se non le si usa. Non penso che Malfoy abbia mai lanciato una maledizione oscura." aggiunse.

Finirono il pasto e lasciarono il castello per la serra numero uno, dove avrebbero avuto la prima lezione di Erbologia.

I corsi del pomeriggio furono tutti eccitanti, tranne Storia della Magia. Sebbene la materia fosse interessante, il suo insegnante fantasma, il professor Rüf, era davvero noioso.

Dopo cena, Nathan e gli altri si diressero vero la Sala Comune, dove si sedettero su delle sedia vicino al camino. Qualche ragazzo stava giocando agli scacchi magici mentre alcuni a Spara Schiocco, e altri stavano parlando.

Dopo un po', con gli occhi pesanti, Nathan augurò la buonanotte ai suoi amici e salì le scale a spirale fino al dormitorio. Si mise il pigiama, si sdraiò sul letto, e si addormentò in un attimo. Il suo primo giorno di lezione era stato sia eccitante sia stancante. Il primo di una lunga serie di giorni che dovevano ancora venire, per i sette anni successivi fino al giorno del suo diploma.

* * *

**ANGOLO DELLA TRADUTTRICE:**

Salve gente! Scusate se vi ho fatto aspettare un pochino, ma è stata una settimana un po' piena.

Allora, Nathan è alle prese con il professor Piton! E diciamo che non ha cominciato proprio bene, vero?

Si rivelerà un anno davvero interessante…


	5. Capitolo 5: Incidente In Biblioteca

**Non Solamente Un Granger**

_written by FerPotter  
translated by AmazingFreedom_

* * *

**Capitolo 5: Incidente In Biblioteca**

Il primo sabato mattina dopo la partenza di Nathan per Hogwarts vedeva un'ansiosa Hermione percorrere su e giù il soggiorno del suo appartamento. Aveva concordato che lui avrebbe spedito una lettera ogni finesettimana e non riusciva a evitare la trepidazione che stava provando.

_Dov'è il gufo? Dov'è? _Pensò lei, misurando a grandi passi la stanza. Pensieri di ciò che poteva essere accaduto durante tutta la settimana trascorsa da suo figlio a Hogwarts la perseguitavano. _Sta bene? Si sta adattando al mondo magico? Si è già fatto degli amici? Sono buoni amici? _Così, si ricordò del piccolo Malfoy e si sedette sul divano, accigliandosi leggermente. _Spero che sia prudente nei confronti di Malfoy come gli ho detto._

Poi rabbrividì quando le sue reali preoccupazioni riaffiorarono dai suoi pensieri interiori. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. _Che cosa pensa Severus di Nathan? _L_'ha notato? Lo sta trattando come ha fatto con me quando ero al primo anno? _rifletté.

"Spero che non si odino a vicenda." disse alla stanza, poi si alzò dal divano non appena un gufo marrone fece la sua comparsa, sbattendo le sue ali quando le atterrò accanto.

Nervosamente, prese la lettera dal pennuto e si sedette su una sedia vicino alla finestra e, per grande seccatura del gufo, lo ignorò. Strappò la busta e prese la pergamena piegata all'interno.

_**Cara mamma,**_

_**la mia prima settimana a Hogwarts è stata fantastica! Gli altri Grifondoro sono dei buoni amici, specialmente Kevin e Andy. Gli insegnanti sono molto bravi e adoro le lezioni di magia. Ho già usato la bacchetta a Incantesimi e ha funzionato davvero! Sembra essere davvero una buona scelta per me. Dovevamo far levitare una piuma e sono stato il primo a farlo. Il professor Vitious mi ha detto che sono un talento naturale e mi ha assegnato dei punti casa! Penso di essere piuttosto bravo a Incantesimi. **_

_Piccolo ragazzino pretenzioso! _pensò lei con un sorriso dipinto sul volto. Era fiera del successo in Incantesimi di suo figlio. Continuò a leggere…

_**Ma la mia materia preferita è Pozioni. Abbiamo dovuto preparare un rimedio contro i brufoli tutto da soli! È stata la migliore lezione della settimana, nonostante il professor Piton mi abbia tolto i punti perché mi sono distratto durante la fermentazione…**_

Lei si accigliò_. Quindi, è rimasto un vecchio individuo sgradevole. Non cambierà mai? _Si domandò mentalmente, poi tornò alla lettera…

… _**Ero attento, lo giuro! Gironzolava dietro di me ed io stavo soltanto cercando di non ridere ai suoi tentativi di farmi indugiare sugli ingredienti che stavo aggiungendo, proprio come tu stessa hai detto avrebbe fatto. Penso che lui mi abbia sentito, e mi ha chiesto se trovavo divertente la mia pozione. Ho risposto che stavo ridendo per qualcosa che mi ero appena ricordato, ma ho tolto comunque dei punti. **_

Dopo quelle parole spalancò la bocca. _Nathan stava ridendo di lui? Oh mio Dio! Questo deve averlo fatto infuriare! _pensò lei,poi con una smorfia aggiunse ad alta voce: "E' quello che si merita per aver tentato di far sbagliare Nathan!"

**È veramente perfido con tutti gli studenti, sono le sue lezioni che mi piacciono di più. Gli altri studenti sono davvero terrorizzati da lui, già prima che la nostra prima lezione iniziasse. Tutti stavano parlando del fatto che lui era un Mangiamorte e stavano dicendo che aveva ucciso l'altro preside. Ma lui non mi spaventa! Mi hai detto che cosa ha fatto e perché, ed io ti credo.**

Una morsa di pietà le strinse lo stomaco. _Povero Severus! La gente non capirà mai tutte le cose che hai dovuto fare e le decisioni che hai dovuto prendere. _pensò lei, sospirando. Hermione era consapevole di che genere fossero le cose che lui aveva dovuto fare o le decisioni che Severus aveva dovuto prendere durante la sua vita. Una volta, una di quelle difficili decisioni le aveva salvato la vita, e lei lo rispettava per il suo coraggio e la sua forza. _Devo ricordarmi di dire a Nathan quanto coraggioso sia stato Severus durante la guerra. Magari riuscirà a cambiare l'opinione che gli altri hanno del loro professore._

_**In più, ho imparato a trasformare un fiammifero in un ago a Trasfigurazione, maledizioni oscure a Difesa, le proprietà della terra a Erbologia, le costellazioni in Astronomia e le rivolte dei Folletti a Storia. Il professor Rüf è l'insegnante peggiore, ma gli altri sono tutti piuttosto bravi! **_

_**Si sta facendo tardi e credo che dovrei dormire. Dovrò svegliarmi veramente presto domani mattina per mandarti questa lettera. So che sarà la prima cosa che aspetterai domani.**_

_**Spero che tu stia bene a casa. Mi manchi moltissimo, e lo so che anch'io ti manco. Non voglio che tu sia triste, quindi trovati qualcosa da fare durante i finesettimana. Vai a trovare lo zio Harry!**_

_**Ti voglio bene,**_

_**Nathan.**_

"Ti voglio bene anch'io, figliolo." disse lei in un sospiro debole, ricacciando indietro le lacrime. Le mancava davvero molto.

Sospirò e piegò la lettera. _Almeno non ha menzionato Malfoy_. pensò quando si diresse verso il suo studio alla ricerca di una foglio di carta e di una penna per rispondere a suo figlio.

OOO

Dopo pranzo, Nathan si diresse verso la Biblioteca per cercare qualcosa riferimento da aggiungere al suo compito di Pozioni. Gli altri ragazzi erano nei giardini a giocare sotto il sole, ma Nathan preferiva prima finire il suo dovere e poi giocare. Prendeva seriamente il suo lavoro a scuola, cosa che aveva ereditato da sua madre.

Entrando in Biblioteca, cercò velocemente un tavolo libero in fondo alla stanza. Non gli piaceva il rumore quando studiava. Mise la borsa su un tavolo e diresse verso la sezione di Pozioni, ma non la raggiunse.

Un rumore proveniente da un corridoio buoi tra due scaffali lo distrasse. Sentì uno strillo. Ignorare un suono come quello andava contro la sua natura curiosa, quindi lo seguì, attentamente, in modo tale da non farsi scoprire da nessuno.

Trovò tre ragazzi in uniforme da Serpeverde che stavano minacciando un ragazzino di Tassorosso del primo anno. Si avvicinò loro e tra i Serpeverde riconobbe il ragazzo biondo del negozio di libri, Malfoy. Nonostante il suo tentativo di passare inosservato, sentirono i suoi passi e si girarono per vedere chi fosse lì. Scoperto, Nathan rizzò le spalle in una posizione minacciosa.

"Cosa state facendo? Lasciatelo in pace!" intimò Nathan.

"Fatti gli affari tuoi, Grifondoro! Dì a qualcuno quello che hai visto, e tu sarai il prossimo!" minacciò uno di loro. I due ragazzi con Malfoy erano più grandi di Nathan, forse del terzo anno.

Tuttavia, Nathan non poteva lasciare che picchiassero quel ragazzo. Si avvicinò al gruppo e impugnò la sua bacchetta di frassino, lunga tredici pollici, con corda di cuore di drago. Malfoy la vide e allo stesso modo, sfoderò la sua bacchetta nella mano destra.

"Cosa stai facendo, Granger? Non sono una piuma che puoi far levitare." disse Malfoy con un ghigno.

"Zitto, Malfoy!" rispose lui, poi guardò ai Serpeverde più grandi. "Lasciatelo in pace o vedrete cosa sono in grado di fare con la mia bacchetta, oltre a far levitare piume!" disse nel suo tono di voce più pericoloso, seguito da una sua tipica smorfia. Non conosceva nessuna fattura utile per un duello, non avrebbe lasciato correre adesso! Non era una persona che prendeva le minacce alla leggera.

Ma prima che un incantesimo potesse uscire dalla sua bacchetta, una figura alta e scura comparì dietro Nathan.

"Non credo sia prudente stregare gli altri studenti in Biblioteca, signor Granger." disse freddamente il professor Piton. "Spiegatemi che cosa sta succedendo qui."

Intanto, Devon aveva già nascosto la bacchetta nella manica della divisa e, con un'espressione innocente, disse: "Stava minacciando di stregarci, signore."

Uno degli altri Serpeverde aggiunse: "Stavamo soltanto aiutando questo ragazzo che lui voleva picchiare."

Nathan era oltraggiato da quell'accusa. _Come possono fare così! _pensò lui, guardando i Serpeverde.

"Non è vero!" urlò. "_Loro _stavano per picchiarlo quando sono arrivato, professore! Stanno mentendo!"

"Stai forse negando di non aver estratto la bacchetta per stregarli, signor Granger?" chiese il professor Piton.

"No, non lo sto negando. Stavo cercando di fare in modo che lasciassero il ragazzo in pace." disse, digrignando i denti.

"Bene, questo costerà dieci punti a Grifondoro e una punizione per te, signor Granger! La sconterai con me mercoledì, dopo cena. È chiaro?" disse il professor Piton con tono di voce micidiale. Sembrava godersi il fatto di dare una lezione a quell'impertinente Grifondoro.

"Ma, signore…" cercò di replicare lui.

"Un'altra parola e diventeranno venti punti in meno e una settimana di punizione!" sibilò il professore.

Nathan sapeva che quella era una battaglia persa e non provò a ritornare sulla questione con l'insegnante di Pozioni. Sua madre era stata molto chiara riguardo quell'aspetto del temuto professore. Nathan annuì e chiese: "Posso andare ora, signore? Devo finire il mio compito."

"Sì, vai." fu tutto ciò che ottenne come risposta.

"Grazie, signore." disse e se ne andò dai corridoi tra i due scaffali, guardando gli altri ragazzi.

Quando finalmente raggiunse la sezione di pozioni, cercò tra gli scaffali i libri che avrebbe usato per il suo saggio, mormorando a bassa voce tra sé e sé.

"Perché il professor Piton ha creduto a loro?" _Forse perché erano di Serpeverde?_ _No, non può essere! _Rifletté lievemente, scuotendo la testa, deluso dal professor Piton. "Il professor Piton non crederebbe mai a loro solo perché sono Serpeverde ed io no, giusto?" sussurrò gravemente mentre cercava tra i tomi degli scaffali. "Dopo tutto, era la loro parola contro la mia, e il professor Piton è un uomo d'onore." considerò a voce alta. _E loro erano tre mentre io ero da solo_. Questo lo rilassò un pochino, fino a quando non si ricordò della punizione e sospirò pesantemente.

_Sono già in punizione ed è solo la prima settimana! Cosa dirà la mamma?_ Pensò, rattristato. "mamma mi ucciderà." ammise, poi si diresse verso il tavolo su cui aveva appoggiato la borsa, portando tre libri con sé.

OOO

Il professor Piton si era occupato della situazione, liquidando i Serpeverde e mandando il Tassorosso nella sua Sala Comune. Stava per uscire dalla Biblioteca, quando sentì qualcuno mormorare il suo nome vicino la sezione di pozioni. Era Granger. Si mise dietro a uno scaffale dall'altro lato rispetto a quello davanti al quale se ne stava Nathan, guardandolo. Il ragazzo stava sbirciando tra gli scaffali con un cipiglio sul volto, parlando tra sé e sé. "Il professor Piton non crederebbe mai a loro solo perché sono Serpeverde ed io no, giusto?"

_Sì, lo farei. _ammise mentalmente, con un ghigno dipinto sul viso. Ma la smorfia si trasformò in un'espressione sorpresa per le successive parole del ragazzo.

"Dopo tutto, era la loro parola contro la mia, e il professor Piton è un uomo d'onore."

_Cosa? Sono un uomo d'onore? Non l'unto bastardo? Non il pericoloso Mangiamorte? Non l'assassino a sangue freddo? _Non sapeva cosa pensare. _Questo ragazzino, da dove ha preso certe idee? _Rifletté, poi la risposta arrivò con le successive parole che udì.

"Mamma mi ucciderà."

_La signorina Granger. _realizzò lui, e il suo onnipresente cipiglio comparì nuovamente sul suo volto giallastro.

Piton vide il ragazzo andare verso un tavolo con qualche libro, così lasciò la Biblioteca dirigendosi verso i sotterranei. Odiava ricordare il nauseante magico trio di Grifondoro, e specialmente la signorina Granger. odiava quello che le aveva dovuto fare durante la guerra. Era una delle cose con cui la sua coscienza lo torturava. Ora, dopo aver scoperto come lei aveva parlato a suo figlio di lui, il dolore era ancora più difficile da sopportare. _Un uomo d'onore, signorina Granger? _ridacchiò senza gioia al solo pensiero. "Un vero uomo d'onore." aggiunse sarcasticamente, indirizzandosi a nessuna persona in particolare.

OOO

Infine il resto della giornata passò. In Sala Grande, Nathan incontrò i suoi amici per la cena.

"Allora, com'è andata la tua giornata in biblioteca? Credo che tu abbia bisogno di un po' di sole e di aria fresca." scherzò Kevin.

Nathan ridacchiò alla battuta. "Va bene, divertitevi pure, ma domani sera non venite da me con delle patetiche scuse per i vostri saggi. Non vi aiuterò." disse lui.

"Io non ho detto niente, Nathan!" disse Andy. "Mi aiuterai, vero?"

"Ci penserò." rispose lui.

Nathan si servì del purè e del roast beef. Mentre anche gli altri si stavano servendo, un gruppo di Serpeverde passò accanto a loro, urlando delle imitazioni sarcastiche, indicando Nathan. "Non sono stato io, professore. Loro stavano minacciando il ragazzo, professore. Stanno mentendo, professore." Poi, ridendo, si diressero al loro tavolo.

"Di cosa stavano parlando?" chiese Kevin, guardando i Serpeverde con sospetto.

"Niente di importante." disse Nathan con tono disinvolto, senza alzare gli dal piatto di fronte a lui. "Mi stanno solo prendendo in giro perché sono stato messo in punizione per una cosa che loro hanno fatto." aggiunse con un'alzata di spalle.

"Che cosa?" si indignò Andy.

"Sei in punizione!" esclamò Kevin. "Ma chi ti ha dato la punizione? E perché?"

"Il professor Piton mi ha messo in punizione perché ho minacciato di stregare alcuni Serpeverde in Biblioteca." Spiegò Nathan con un tono definitivo.

"Oh." reagì Andy. "Mi dispiace."

I Grifondoro guardavano Nathan con incredulità, ma poi tornarono al loro cibo dopo aver capito che il loro amico non avrebbe detto nient'altro. Nathan finì il suo pasto in silenzio. Osservando il tavolo dei professori, vide il professore di Pozioni parlare con la preside. _Cosa mi farà fare durante la punizione? _rifletté lui.

Il professor Piton ispezionò la Sala Grande, individuò gli occhi del ragazzo su di sé e ghignò.

Per un momento, Nathan ghignò a sua volta poi si alzò per lasciare la Sala Grande. Salutò e uscì, dirigendosi verso la Torre di Grifondoro.

Il professor Piton si accigliò alla smorfia del ragazzo e mantenne lo sguardo sulla sua figura fino a quando scompari dalla sua vista._ Potrai anche ridere adesso, ragazzo! Ma vedrai quanto bastardo posso essere durante una punizione. _pensò lui e anche lui se alzò per andarsene.

OOO

Il raggi del sole irruppero attraverso le tende del letto a baldacchino di Nathan, svegliandolo. Gettò le gambe giù dal letto, sbadigliando e stiracchiandosi le braccia con movimenti svogliati. Domenica era un giorno pigro.

Alzandosi, andò in bagno e guardò il suo riflesso nello specchio, aggrottando un pochino le ciglia. I capelli stavano iniziando ad ungersi alle radici. Si lavò i denti e si fece una doccia.

Quando tornò nella stanza, strofinandosi i capelli con un asciugamano, anche i suoi compagni di stanza si stavano svegliando.

"Buongiorno!" salutò lui e in risposta ottenne dei grugniti. Sorrise ai suoi amici mezzi addormentati. "Venite a fare colazione?"

"Sì, sì! Veniamo." rispose Kevin, alzandosi dal letto e andando in bagno. "Per essere uno che appena ottenuto una punizione dal professore meschino di Hogwarts, sai molto allegro stamattina."

"non può essere così male." rispose Nathan. "Vi aspetto in Sala Comune." disse lui, lasciando i ragazzi ai loro rituali mattutini.

Non dovette aspettare a lungo per vedere i suoi amici scendere le scale a spirale con delle facce assonnate.

"Avanti, è domenica! Sveglia, ragazzi! Cosa facciamo oggi?" disse animatamente Nathan.

"Stavo pensando che potremmo iniziare con la colazione. Cosa ne dici?" propose Andy.

Lasciarono la Sala Comune ridendo e si diressero verso la Sala Grande. Non c'erano ancora molti studenti. Domenica era il giorno perfetto per dormire fino a tardi, specialmente all'inizio del trimestre.

Il sole stava penetrando dalle finestra della Sala Grande quando si sedettero al tavolo di Grifondoro e si servirono. Erano nel bel mezzo del loro pasto, quando uno stormo di gufi invase la stanza – posta via gufo.

Un gufo marrone atterrato sul tavolo davanti a Nathan con una lettera legata alla zampa. Nathan la slegò e diede al pennuto un pezzo di salsiccia dal suo piatto. Il gufo volò via e lasciò la Sala. Nathan aprì la lettera. Era di sua madre.

_**Caro Nathan, **_

_**è bello sapere che ti piace Hogwarts e che ti sei già fatto degli amici! Mi ci è voluto un po' di tempo per adeguarmi ed ero così preoccupata che tu avessi dei problemi. Voglio sapere tutto su Kevin e Andy nella prossima lettera. **_

_**Sono felice che ti stai abituando facilmente alla magia, ma non illuderti; Incantesimi e Trasfigurazione sono delle materie davvero difficili e dovrai studiare duramente se vuoi eccellere. Dovrai studiare duramente anche in Pozioni. So che ti piace, ma il professor Piton è veramente difficile da compiacere, e quello che è Eccellente per gli altri insegnati, per lui è solamente un Accettabile.**_

_Niente è semplice, lo so. _pensò lui. Il discorso sul "lavoro duro" era ben noto a Nathan. Sua madre gli ricordava continuamente che le cose non accadevano senza impegno. Continuò a leggere la sua lettera…

_**Comunque, ti credo quando dici che eri attento durante la tua pozione, e sono sicura che fosse una perfetta fermentazione, ma se non vuoi continuare a perdere punti durante le lezioni del professor Piton, non ridere di lui! So che lui è un grande insegnante, ma sa essere veramente cattivo quando provocato, e non ti piacerebbe essere il bersaglio della sua cattiveria o perderai più punti di quanti tu possa guadagnarne con gli altri professori. O peggio, otterrai più punizioni di Harry e Ron! Non credo che sia quello che tu voglia, giusto?**_

_Troppo tardi, mamma. _pensò lui con uno sbuffo. _Sono già l'oggetto della sua ira… e sono in punizione._ continuò a leggere…

_**Mi è dispiaciuto sapere che i tuoi amici sono spaventati dal passato del professor Piton. Quello che ha fatto durante la guerra è stato molto importante per il Bene. Sono contenta che tu abbia preso le sue difese e voglio che tu continui a ricordare ai tuoi amici che è un uomo buono e d'onore. Non devi far cambiare loro idea, ma devi fare la tua parte. Rispettarlo è il minimo che possiamo fare!**_

_Non è semplice, non è semplice, mamma. _pensò lui. Non era felice di quello che i suoi amici continuavano a dire sul passato del professor Piton. Sapeva che l'insegnante di Pozioni aveva aiutato Harry e aveva salvato sua madre più di una volta, durante la guerra.

_**La casa è davvero vuota senza di te. Mi manchi così tanto! Ti prometto che proverò a non essere triste. Troverò qualcosa da fare durante i finesettimana, non preoccuparti. Non dimenticarti di scrivermi, e se hai bisogno di qualcosa, mandami un gufo. Non deve essere per forza sabato.**_

_**Ti voglio bene,**_

_**Mamma.**_

Dopo aver letto la lettera di sua madre, aveva un sorriso triste dipinto sul volto. _Mi manche anche tu, mamma. _pensò lui. Nathan piegò la pergamena e la imbustò, poi se la mise in tasca. Tornò alla sua colazione e alla conversazione dei suoi amici, provando a non sentire la nostalgia di casa.

"Facciamo una passeggiata intorno al lago." propose Kevin, dopo che tutti ebbero finito di mangiare.

"Certo!" rispose Nathan.

"Andiamo, allora." disse Andy, alzandosi dal suo posto.

E così uscirono dal castello.

* * *

**ANGOLO DELLA TRADUTTRICE:**

**Salve a tutti! Allora, voglio ringraziare coloro che leggono questa storia, siete davvero in molti. Un grazie particolare a chi la recensisce: i vostri pensieri sono davvero graditi e anche essenziali per farmi continuare a tradurre.**

**Allora, Nathan è nei guai. A mio modesto parere, Severus ha trovato il pretesto giusto per vendicarsi un pochino di lui. Non trovate?**


	6. Capitolo 6: Punizione

**Non Solamente Un Granger**

_written by FerPotter  
translated by AmazingFreedom_

* * *

**Capitolo 6: Punizione**

Quel lunedì Nathan si svegliò prima del solito. Aveva delle lettere da spedire dalla Gufiera, e voleva essere pronto per la punizione che doveva scontare con il professor Piton. Aveva deciso di mandare una lettera al suo padrino, Harry Potter, e una a Ronald Weasley. Sua madre gli aveva scritto che lo zio Harry e lo zio Ron avevano scontato molte punizione quando erano studenti. Sarebbero stati in grado di dirgli cosa aspettarsi dal professore di Pozioni.

Non appena vide i gufi partire con le sue lettere, scese in Sala Grande per la colazione. Ebbe solo il tempo di mangiare prima di andare nei sotterranei per la doppia lezione di Pozioni.

Arrivando per la lezione, entrò nella fredda aula e si sedette allo stesso banco della settimana precedente, proprio davanti alla cattedra del professor Piton. Nathan si stava preparando per la lezione, prendendo dalla borsa il suo libro, pergamena, piuma e bottiglia dell'inchiostro, quando il professor Piton si precipitò nella stanza, girando sui tacchi per osservare la classe.

Senza una parola, l'insegnante di Pozioni sventolò la sua bacchetta e sulla lavagna apparve la lista degli ingredienti. Poi si rivolse agli studenti.

"Oggi preparerete una semplice Pozione Calmante. Aprite i libri a pagina trentatre e seguite le istruzioni."

Oltrepassò il suo banco e si diresse verso la sua sedia, ma si fermò quando capì che gli studenti non avevano iniziato a lavorare e lo stavano fissando. _Non proprio tutti_. meditò lui, roteando gli occhi. _Almeno Granger sta lavorando. _"Non avete sentito cosa ho detto? Cosa state aspettando? Iniziate a lavorare, adesso!" esortò lui.

Gli studenti iniziarono a muoversi con sorprendente velocità, svegliandosi dalla loro trance. Poi il professor Piton si sedette dietro la cattedra e spostò la sua attenzione dai suoi studenti terrorizzati a una pila di saggi del settimo anno. di volta in volta lasciò la sua pozione per camminare tra i tavoli, analizzando i calderoni da dietro le schiene dei suoi studenti, per il loro assoluto terrore.

"Sai cos'è un cubo, signorina Parks?" chiese lui, nel suo solito freddo tono di voce.

"S-Sì, signore." tentennò Josephina.

"Allora, quale parte di 'tagliare le radici di Zenzero a cubetti' non hai capito?" domandò lui. "Ricomincia signorina Parks!"

Calderone dopo calderone, studente dopo studente, il professor Piton sputò il suo veleno, togliendo punti a Grifondoro. Quando raggiunse il banco di Nathan, gettò un'occhiata alla pozione, solo per vedere che era di una perfetta sfumatura di viola. Il ragazzo aveva talento; riusciva ad ammetterlo, ma non ad alta voce.

"Troppo denso, signor Granger. La prossima volta, prova mescolare per il corretto numero di volte." si sentì obbligato a dire, nonostante la consistenza della pozione fosse quasi come previsto.

Nathan alzò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi di Piton. Per un momento, si guardarono, fino a quando il ragazzo non roteò gli occhi; il professor Piton ridusse a due fessure i suoi ma non disse nulla. Finì il suo terrificante giro e ritornò a valutare i saggi.

Gli studenti terminarono le loro pozioni e imbottigliarono dei campioni prima di lasciare i sotterranei. Nathan stava sistemando le sue cose quando l'insegnante di Pozioni lo chiamò dalla cattedra.

"Signor Granger, per la tua punizione verrai in questa classe alle sette di mercoledì." disse, poi aggiunse: "Non tollero ritardi."

"Sì, signore." rispose lui, poi Nathan uscì, cercando di raggiungere gli altri che si stavano dirigendo verso l'aula di Difesa.

OOO

La mattina successiva Nathan stava facendo colazione in Sala Grande quando dei gufi invasero il soffitto stregato della stanza. Due uccelli si diressero verso di lui; portavano le risposte alle lettere che il giorno prima aveva inviato a Harry e Ron.

Liberò le pergamene dalle gambe dei due pennuti che lasciarono il tavolo, volando fuori dalla sala attraverso le grandi finestre. Nathan aprì la prima lettera – quella di Ron.

_**Hey Nathan, **_

_**è bello sentirti. Speravo solo che avvenisse per circostanze migliori. Quindi, punizione con Piton! Non posso biasimarti. So che bastardo può essere. (Non dire a tua madre che sto scrivendo queste cose).**_

Nathan roteò gli occhi alla frase di Ron e continuò a leggere…

_**Adesso, per rispondere alla tua domanda, credo che ti farà pulire dei calderoni disgustosi – senza magia! Terribile, lo so, ma credimi quando dico che potrebbe andare peggio. Ora, buona fortuna, e cerca di non metterti di nuovo nei guai con Piton. Può rendere la tua vita un inferno, proprio come ha fatto con le nostre. **_

_**Mi sono congratulato del fatto che sei un Grifondoro? Non mi pare, congratulazioni! **_

_**Saluti,**_

_**Ron Weasley.**_

_Pulire calderoni alla babbana? Tutto qui? _rifletté dopo aver letto la risposta di Ron. _Magari lo zio Harry ha qualcos'altro da dirmi. _pensò, aprendo la seconda lettera.

_**Caro Nathan,**_

_**è bello sentirti. Sono felice che tu vada d'accordo con i tuoi compagni. **_

_**Perché Piton ti ha dato una punizione? Scrivi, dimmi tutta la storia, va bene? Se si sta comportando come il solito brutto vecchio, proprio com'era con me e tua madre, fammelo sapere e mi sentirà.**_

_Perché? Pensa che io non sappia comportarmi con il professo Piton? _ragionò sulle parole del suo padrino.

_**Ora, se non ha cambiato il suo stile – e credo che non l'abbia fatto - probabilmente ti farà pulire dei calderoni sudici fino a quando non riuscirà a specchiarsi sul fondo. Il suo altro sadico sport preferito è far preparare gli ingredienti agli studenti, come estrasse il pus di Bubotubero o qualcosa del genere. Credo che propenderò per la prima, siccome sei del primo anno. **_

_**Spero di esserti stato di aiuto. Se Piton inizia a infliggerti punizioni senza alcuna ragione, dimmelo, va bene? Risponderà a me.**_

_**Con amore,**_

_**Harry.**_

_Beh, pus di Bubotubero o calderoni sudici. Si prospetta una piacevole serata. _si lamentò sarcasticamente.

"Da chi arrivano le lettere?" sentì Andy chiedere.

"Zio Harry e zio Ron." rispose lui.

"Una lettera da Harry Potter?" domandò Kevin, perdendo improvvisamente l'interesse per la colazione per sentire che cosa aveva detto il famoso _zio_ del suo amico.

"Sì, ho scritto loro per sapere qualcosa sulle punizioni del professor Piton."

"E che cosa hanno detto?" chiese Andy.

"Beh, pensano che dovrò pulire dei calderoni sudici per tutta la notte." sospirò Nathan.

"Pulire? Come, senza magia?" domandò un oltraggiato Kevin.

"E' quello che hanno detto." Confermò Nathan, con un tono di voce rassegnato.

"Ricordami di non mettermi mai nei guai con il professor Piton, va bene?" commentò il ragazzo poi tornò al suo piatto.

Nathan sospirò ancora e anche lui riprese a mangiare. Entro la notte successiva sarebbe stato pronto per la sua punizione.

OOO

Alla sette di mercoledì, sentì bussare sulla porta della sua aula.

"Avanti." disse lui.

"Buona sera, professore." lo salutò il ragazzo, entrando. Lui non si preoccupò di rispondergli, ma con un brusco movimento della testa indicò due luridi calderoni su un banco vicino alla cattedra, dove sedeva con un libro tra le mani.

"Puliscili fino a quando non riuscirai a vedere il tuo riflesso." disse con la sua voce di velluto. Con un ghigno, aggiunse: "Senza magia."

Nathan non parlò, prese soltanto una spazzola e iniziò a strofinare. Mentre puliva il primo calderone, il ragazzo rimase in silenzio. Quando stava per incominciare il secondo, disse: "Perché mi ha messo in punizione, signore?"

_Perché l'ho messo in punizione? Che razza di domanda è? _pensò. "Credevo fossi più sveglio." rispose. Il ragazzo lo stava ancora guardando così roteò gli occhi e aggiunse: "Stavi tentando di stregare un altro studente, signor Granger. L'hai ammesso tu stesso. Ora, torna al lavoro! Non ho tutta la notte."

Ma il giovane non obbedì. _Non sono stato chiaro? _pensò Piton.

"Perché non ha dato la punizione anche agli altri ragazzi? Stavano minacciando il Tassorosso."

Lui inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia. _Sta mettendo in discussione la mia decisione?_

"Cinque punti in meno a Grifondoro per la mancanza di rispetto, signor Granger. Ora, torna al lavoro! Non te lo ripeterò un'altra volta." disse, digrignando i denti.

"Certo, signore."lo sfidò Nathan. "Volevo solamente capire perché toglie sempre punti ai Grifondoro e mai ai Serpeverde. Perché non toglie mai punti a loro?"

Ecco fatto. In un attimo, Piton fu in piedi e, con due lunghe falcate, arrivò a pochi centimetri da Nathan, troneggiando sopra di lui. Il ragazzo non batté ciglio e incontrò, con un'alzata di sopracciglio indagatore, lo sguardo furioso del professore. Questo mandò in escandescenza il professor Piton.

"Non tollererò questo, ragazzo. Non dimostri alcun rispetto! Sei qui a pulire calderoni perché te lo meriti. Ora, smettila di mettere a dura prova la mia pazienza e inizia a pulire questo calderone. ADESSO!"

Questa volta il ragazzo obbedì e Piton tornò al suo libro. Nathan pulì il secondo calderone in silenzio. Quando finì, si avvicinò alla cattedra del professore. Senza distogliere i suoi occhi dal libro, l'insegnante di Pozioni disse: "Fuori!"

Il ragazzo non si mosse. Per un po', Severus lo ignorò poi sospirò pesantemente. _Che cosa vuole adesso? È peggio di sua madre! _Alzando la testa, lo guardò e disse con più impeto: "Sei sordo? Ho detto fuori!"

"Professore." iniziò Nathan. "Non intendevo mancarle di rispetto con le mie domande. Sono spiacente."

_Si sta… scusando?_ pensò lui, sebbene la sua espressione non mostrava alcuna sorpresa alle parole di Nathan.

"Mia madre mi ha detto che a causa della guerra lei favoriva i Serpeverde quando lei era una studentessa." Continuò il giovane. "Stavo soltanto cercando di capire perché lei continua a farlo anche adesso." terminò. "Sono comunque spiacente."

Il riferimento a Hermione Granger lo infastidì. Si ricordava delle parole del ragazzo, su quanto fosse un uomo d'onore e questo lo innervosì ancora di più. _Porrò fine a quest'assurdità adesso!_ pensò.

"Non si che cosa tua madre ti abbia detto su di me, ma ti assicuro che non mi consce così bene come crede. Non devo spiegare le mie azioni a nessuno. Non a te, non a tua madre o a chiunque altro!" Era livido. "Ora, vattene dalla mia aula!" ringhiò.

Dopo aver fissato per un momento l'irato professore di Pozioni, Nathan non poté fare altro che obbedire. Girò i tacchi e si avvicinò alla porta che dava sul corridoio dei sotterranei._ Non ha mai risposto alla mia domanda. Magari se mi meritassi veramente dei punti casa, me li darebbe. Forse non sto facendo abbastanza per guadagnarli. Mamma aveva ragione! Il professor Piton è un uomo difficile da compiacere._

Dopo aver raggiunto la porta, si girò e gettò un'occhiata come quella dell'uomo, per dimostrare che lui era degno della lode dell'insegnante. "Buona notte, professor Piton." disse, poi ritornò alla Torre di Grifondoro. Non voleva credere che l'insegnate di Pozioni fosse ingiusto, che favorisse gli studenti della sua stessa casa a discapito degli altri. Doveva solo provarlo!

Ora, rimasto solo nell'alula, l'uomo aveva perso qualsiasi interesse nel libro che stava leggendo. Severus stava rimuginando sulle parole che il ragazzo aveva detto. _Perché sto ancora favorendo i Serpeverde? Non ne ho più bisogno. Perché continuo a farlo? _pensò prima di recuperare il controllo della sua mente. _Perché è come deve essere! Perché tu sei il professor Piton, l'unto bastardo Capo Casa di Serpeverde e questo è quello che fai! _replicò, prendendosela con se stesso.

Piton sospirò. Non si era più interessato di queste cose da… beh, mai. _Perché lo sto facendo adesso? _rifletté. "Granger." disse tra i denti. Chiuse il libro con forza, si alzò e lasciò la classe per dirigersi verso i suoi appartamenti.

Anche mentre percorreva i corridoi a grandi passi, Piton non riusciva a smettere di pensare alle domande di Nathan. Per quanto si sforzasse, non trovava il perchè delle sue azioni. Non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di giustificare il comportamento impari con cui trattava la sua casa – nemmeno a Silente, che chiudeva un occhio, conoscendo la sua posizione precaria. Adesso, Però… Non sapeva dare nessuna giustificazione al suo continuo pregiudizio, _è quello che faccio e che ho sempre fatto. _In qualche modo, questo ormai non sembrava più essere una ragione sufficiente.

* * *

**ANGOLO DELLA TRADUTTRICE:**

**Salve a tutti. Posto un pochino in anticipo, spero di farvi una bella sorpresa.**

**Allora, una punizione abbastanza soft, ma anche nei libri, Piton non ha mai mangiato nessuno. Potrà sembrare un capitolo di passaggio, ma fidatevi che da qui s'innescheranno delle piccole azioni che porteranno a grandi risultati.**

**Tutta questa questione sui punti… si vedrà.**

**Grazie per continuare a seguire la storia e un grazie particolare alle coloro che mi hanno lasciato un loro pensierino.**


	7. Capitolo 7: Alla Ricerca di Punti

**Non Solamente Un Granger**

_written by FerPotter  
translated by AmazingFreedom_

* * *

**Capitolo 7: Alla Ricerca di Punti**

Dopo la punizione, Nathan passò le settimane seguenti ad osservare il comportamento dell'insegnate di Pozioni durante le lezioni. Prese nota di qualsiasi punto che il professor aveva dato o tolto. Gli angoli del suo libro e pezzetti di pergamena erano pieni di numeri, nomi, di _G_ o _S_ e parole come _risposta corretta, taglio sbagliato, buona fermentazione _e_ esplosione del calderone. _Si annotava tutto da almeno tre settimane. Prendeva appunti anche sul professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Stava osservando alla stessa maniera il professor Lupin, il Capo Casa di Grifondoro, per metterli a confronto.

Ora, Nathan era seduto ad una tavolo in Sala Comune, vicino a dove Kevin e Andy stavano giocando agli Scacchi Magici. Stava sfogliando i suoi libri e le annotazioni, organizzando le informazioni che aveva racimolato in un _Grafico dei punti_, quando Kevin, mentre aspettava che Andy facesse la sua mossa, interruppe il suo lavoro. "Nathan, in cosa sei così indietro? Stai sfogliando le pagine di quei libri come un pazzo, prendendo appunti. Non puoi studiare a questo ritmo." dichiarò lui.

"Non sto studiando." rispose Nathan, riempiendo un'altra riga del _Grafico_. "Sto lavorando su un'indagine personale." aggiunse, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla pergamena sul tavolo.

Questo attirò l'attenzione di Andy. "Cosa? Stai facendo una ricerca personale con tutti i compiti che ci sono stati assegnati?" disse, scuotendo leggermente il capo. "Dovresti provare gli scacchi un giorno, Nathan." aggiunse, osservando la scacchiera per capire cosa poteva fare dopo l'ultima mossa di Kevin.

"Sì, potresti fare una partita con me, dopo che ho finito con Andy!" provò Kevin con un sorriso giocoso. "Non gli mana molto, comunque."

"Apprezzo l'invito, ma gli scacchi non fanno per me." rispose Nathan mentre girava le pagine del suo libro di Pozioni fino a quando non trovò un'altra nota da aggiungere al grafico.

"Comunque, su cosa stai facendo la ricerca?" chiese Andy, dopo aver mosso un riluttante alfiere contro un cavaliere avversario.

"Sto osservando le differenze tra il comportamento del Capo Casa di Grifondoro e quello del Capo Casa di Serpeverde per quanto riguarda i punti casa." dichiarò Nathan, e fu ricompensato da un'alzata di sopracciglio da parte di Andy mentre Kevin sbuffò divertito.

"Sei uno strano ragazzo, Nathan. Che cosa vorresti ottenere da una ricerca del genere? Punti casa?" chiese sarcasticamente Kevin.

"Infatti, è esattamente quello che mi aspetto." replicò Nathan. "Sto provando a capire per cosa il professor Piton dia più punti e sto facendo lo stesso con il professor Lupin. Così potrò ideare un piano d'azione in modo tale che entrambi diano a Grifondoro più punti possibili." spiegò con fare ovvio.

"Questa è una grande idea!" disse Andy con entusiasmo. "Possiamo anche far perdere tanti punti a Serpeverde quanti noi ne guadagniamo, e prendere il via per la Coppa delle Case!" aggiunse con un sorrisino malizioso.

"Sì, sì." disse con fare sbrigativo Nathan. "Appena finisco questo _Grafico dei punti_." continuò, lasciando intendere con il tono della voce, il suo fastidio per le continue interruzioni.

I due ragazzi tornarono alla loro partita e Nathan al suo grafico. Non aveva detto loro tutti i motivi della sua indagine su quei particolari professori. _Dimostrerò che non assegna punti solo ai Serpeverde._ pensò lui.

Un'ora dopo, Kevin e Andy era impegnati in una partita a Spara Schiocco contro Josephina e la sua migliore amica, Anna. Nathan stava finendo il suo _Grafico dei punti_, seduto allo stesso tavolo. "Ho finito!" dichiarò. Ora, tutto quello che doveva fare era aggiungere la linea del totale alla fine del grafico e analizzare gli esiti.

E così fece. Prendendo la sua bacchetta e puntandola sulla pergamena, mormorò: "Totalus." e si accigliò dopo aver visto il risultato. _Il professor Piton non ha assegnato alcun punto a Grifondoro_, ammise mentalmente, _e non è un comportamento comune dei Capi Casa perché il professor Lupin da punti anche ai Serpeverde, quindi…_

"Cosa c'è che non va, Nathan?" domandò Kevin, notando l'angoscia dell'amico.

"Ho bisogno di più informazioni." disse Nathan, non volendo credere alle sue conclusioni. _Deve essere una coincidenza_. Gettò un'altra attenta occhiata al _Grafico_ _dei punti_, studiando le specificità di ogni punto assegnato, Nathan capì che il professor Piton premiava maggiormente le buone pozioni e le risposte corrette. _Beh, i Grifondoro non sono i migliori pozionisti della lezione. _ammise mentalmente. _E sono troppo spaventati da lui per farsi volontari per rispondere alle sue domande. _Lui stesso non si faceva volontario, e questo era un passo cruciale per l'assegnazione dei punti. Bisogna proporsi per rispondere alle domande.

I punti per le buone pozioni era un'altra questione. Nathan era un eccellente pozionista e le sue pozioni erano sempre perfette. Questa era un'inquietante conclusione. _Ha qualcosa contro di me? Allora, sono io? _Il pensiero rattristò Nathan. _Magari, a causa di mia madre._ rifletté con riluttanza.

Voleva scartare quell'opzione, quindi aveva bisogno di più informazioni. L'insegnante di Pozioni non poteva trattarlo diversamente dagli altri per cose successe più di un decennio fa. Il professor Piton odiava Harry, e Ron e sua madre per essere amici di Harry. _Non mi odia, vero? _Nathan scosse la testa. _Ho bisogno di più informazione prima di concludere qualsiasi cosa._

Nathan raccolse i suoi fogli e i libri dal tavolo al quale stava lavorando. Doveva parlare con qualcuno che conosceva il professor Piton da più di un mese. Nathan vagò con lo sguardo per tutta la Sala Comune e si fermò su un gruppo di ragazzi del settimo anno seduti vicino al camino. _Il Caposcuola! _pensò entusiasticamente. _È perfetto! è un bravo studente, disciplinato. Lui saprà!_

Avvicinandosi ai ragazzi del settimo anno, Nathan chiamò: "Signor Cornwell, ha un minuto?"

Il Caposcuola alzò lo sguardo per parlare con lui. "C'è qualcosa che non va, signor Granger?" chiese a Nathan.

"No, avrei alcune domande, se non le dispiace." rispose lui.

Il ragazzo più grande si scusò coi suoi amici e gli prestò totale attenzione. "Molto bene signor Granger, che cosa vuole chiedermi?"

"Volevo sapere se il professor Piton le ha mai assegnato punti casa." disse Nathan, non volendo far perdere tempo al Caposcuola con giri di parole.

"Il professor Piton?" domandò Cornwell, sorpreso dalla domanda del ragazzo.

"Piton non da punti casa ai Grifondoro." rispose un altro del settimo anno, che stava ascoltando la conversazione. "Premia solo i Serpeverde, il cretino!"

"Fingi di avere un po' di rispetto per il professor Piton, per favore." lo ammonì il Caposcuola.

"E' vero?" chiese Nathan, volendo una conferma da parte di Cornwell alle accuse mosse dall'altro ragazzo.

"Sì, è vero. Il professor Piton è molto difficile da compiacere." rispose il ragazzo più grande.

"Ed è un unto cretino che odia i Grifondoro." aggiunse l'altro del settimo anno.

Nathan avrebbe voluto interrompere la calunnia del ragazzo riguardo l'insegnate di Pozioni, ma le rivelazioni lo avevano scosso profondamente. _Quindi, è vero. Il professor Piton favorisce i Serpeverde._ Non poté evitare che la malinconia lo colpisse. Nathan era molto deluso dal professor Piton, l'uomo che sua madre aveva sempre dipinto come così onorevole e meritevole del rispetto della gente.

Dopo aver il ringraziato il ragazzo del settimo anno, Nathan tornò al tavolo su cui stava la sua borsa dei libri e lasciò la Sala Comune per andare nei dormitori. Si preparò per andare a dormire ma si sentiva come se non ci sarebbe riuscito. La sua mente era piena di pensieri, eppure prima di addormentarsi, la sua espressione non era triste, neanche più delusa, ma speranzosa.

OOO

La mattina del lunedì successivo, Nathan entrò in Sala Grande per la colazione, sicuro di sé. Aveva lavorato per tutto il finesettimana e aveva un piano grazie al quale, era sicuro, il professor Piton gli avrebbe dato dei punti casa. I suoi compagni di Grifondoro non sapeva come fare, ecco tutto; era giunto a questa conclusione dopo aver rivisto mille e mille volte il _Grafico dei punti_.

Quel giorno avrebbe iniziato con la prima parte del piano. Si sarebbe offerto volontario per rispondere alle domande. Per la lezione, aveva letto due volte il libro di testo, con l'aggiunta di alcuni libri trovati in biblioteca. Era preparato e lo sapeva.

Fece colazione, parlando animatamente con i suoi amici. Lanciò qualche occhiata in direzione del tavolo degli insegnati, incontrando il riflesso dei suoi stessi occhi scuri che gli restituivano lo sguardo. Piton era accigliato, ovviamente, ma era il suo normale comportamento.

I Grifondoro imboccarono i corridoi dei sotterranei; l'aula di Pozioni era fredda, a differenza della mite temperatura all'esterno. Nathan si sedette al solito posto e si preparò per la lezione, e il professor Piton arrivò qualche minuto più tardi, rivelando alla classe la sua alta figura, seguita dallo svolazzo della veste nera.

La lezione iniziò e così anche le domande dell'insegnante di Pozioni. Nathan alzava la mano per ognuna di esse, snocciolando perfette risposte che avrebbero inorgoglito sua madre; ma ancora non sembrava abbastanza per il professor Piton.

"Adeguato, signor Granger." fu il massimo apprezzamento che Nathan strappò all'insegnante di Pozioni.

Alla fine della lezione, il professor Piton era più che irritato da lui.

"Qualcuno sa dirmi perché non dovrei mischiare queste due sostanze?" chiese il professore.

Non appena l'insegnate terminò la domanda, la mano di Nathan si levò in aria.

"Nessuno?" insistette Piton.

Nathan era quasi in piedi. Il professor Piton aveva la mascella serrata con forza e i pugni stretti lunghi i fianchi. "Il qui presente so-tutto-io sembra sapere la risposta; illuminaci, signor Granger." sibilò.

Il ragazzo fu preso alla sprovvista dal tono dell'insegnante di Pozioni e dal suo sguardo maligno, ma rispose con fermezza: "Sono rispettivamente una base e un acido. Uniti, formeranno un sale e l'effetto collaterale sarebbe l'acqua, che rovinerebbe la pozione al momento della fermentazione."

Era sicuro di sé. La risposta era perfetta e non si trovava nel libro di testo. Sapeva quell'informazione solo perché aveva consultato anche altri libri. Nathan guardava il professore, in attesa. _Questa merita almeno cinque punti_. pensò.

"Corretta… ma incompleta." fu il commento del professor Piton.

_Incompleta! Incompleta! _Sul volto di Nathan era leggibile la delusione. Si lasciò cadere di peso sullo sgabello e guardò l'insegnate con incredulità. _Incompleta. _

Poco dopo, i ragazzi furono congedati e Nathan uscì dall'aula dei sotterranei insieme ai suoi compagni. Andy era accanto a lui mentre si dirigevano verso la classe di Difesa.

"Dove hai imparato tutte quelle cose, Nathan?" chiese.

"Tanto non importa, non è così?" rispose acidamente Nathan. "Il professor Piton non mi ha dato un singolo punto per tutte le domande a cui ho risposto." Alzò le mani al cielo in un gesto di disappunto.

"Va tutto bene Nathan." disse Kevin, dandogli dei colpetti sulla spalla. "E' soltanto un cretino unto che odia i Grifondoro. Questo non significa che tu sia meno brillante. Hai visto la faccia di Malfoy? Cento punti non avrebbero retto il confronto con le facce di quei Serpeverde." aggiunse, ghignando.

"Sì, è stato impagabile!" concordò Andy, picchiettando sull'altra spalla di Nathan.

Quello lo aiutò un pochino, doveva ammetterlo. I suoi amici stavano cercando di farlo sentire meglio ed era magnifico, ma, nonostante funzionò in superficie, dentro di lui stava soffrendo. Il professor Piton era stato ingiusto e odiava i Grifondoro. _O odia soltanto me_. Sospirò al pensiero. Stavano entrando nell'aula di Difesa, quando decise di lasciar perdere per un momento e concentrarsi sulla lezione.

OOO

Il professor Piton entrò nella sua aula, pronto per un'altra fastidiosa lezione di due ore con i Grifondoro e Serpeverde del primo anno. La pozione che aveva assegnato quel giorno non era facile per il loro livello di competenze, e si aspettava l'esplosione di almeno un calderone.

Si mise davanti alla classe e incominciò la lezione. Fece la prima domanda, senza preoccuparsi di guardare se Granger avesse alzato la mano per rispondere; invece, scelse il primo Serpeverde che agitò la mano. Un'altra domanda, e osservò il modo in cui il ragazzo ghignava verso di lui, mentre sceglieva un altro ragazzo che rispondesse, ma realizzò che non aveva alzato assolutamente la mano.

Questo lo incuriosì. L'ultima volta, era stato talmente irritante che a Severus aveva fatto ricordare sua madre: l'insopportabile so-tutto-io. Mentre quel giorno, Granger era tornato come era all'inizio del trimestre: assorto e contenuto.

Fece un'altra domanda, più difficile della precedente, provando ad istigare il ragazzo a proporsi volontario per rispondere, ma non ottenne nulla. Non riuscendo più a trattenersi, gli si avvicinò e si fermò di fronte a lui mentre una smorfia si dipingeva sul suo volto: "Cosa succede, signor Granger? Oggi non hai letto il capitolo? E io che pensavo fosse un so-tutto-io, proprio come tua madre."

_Ecco! Vediamo con che cosa salti fuori, piccolo Granger. _pensò lui, continuando a ghignare.

"So le risposte, signore, ho pensato che semplicemente lei non voleva che io gliele dicessi. L'ultima lezione sembrava molto infastidito dal mio comportamento." rispose con franchezza Nathan.

Piton era talmente sorpreso dalla sincerità del ragazzo che per un momento i suoi sentimenti si mostrarono sul suo viso, fino a quando non fu in grado di ricomporsi, riacquistando il suo freddo comportamento che all'esterno non tradiva alcuna emozione. Il fatto che Granger riuscisse a sconvolgerlo era snervante e, con le sopracciglia inarcate, disse: "Cinque punti in meno a Grifondoro per la tua impertinenza, signor Granger."

Rincuorato in qualche modo da quella sottrazione di punti, Piton rivolse la sua attenzione al resto della classe e sventolò la sua bacchetta, facendo apparire sulla lavagna le istruzione per la pozione. Incitò gli alunni a cominciare e si sedette alla cattedra per valutare alcuni compiti, continuando però a controllarli. Quella pozione poteva essere particolarmente disastrosa se distillata da delle teste di legno, e non era disposto a prendersi qualsiasi tipo di rischio.

Ogni tanto, si alzava e camminava tra i banchi, controllando i calderoni. Dopo aver tolto qualche punto di qua e di là, raggiunse il calderone di Granger. _Questa pozione è… perfetta_. osò ammettere a se stesso. Il ragazzo era ad una fase avanzata rispetto ai suoi compagni; in vero, era ad una particolare fase della fermentazione. Piton guardò le mani di Granger mentre tagliavano a quadretti , a strisce e a misurare gli ingredienti, e era impressionato dalla sua abilità._ I suoi movimenti sono molto precisi e fluidi._ pensò, ipnotizzato.

Quando provò A distogliere l'attenzione di Nathan dalla pozione, si rese conto di quanto il ragazzo fosse concentrato. _Ha davvero molto talento! _si ritrovò a pensare. Tornò alla sua cattedra e ai suoi fogli, ma a volte si fermava qualche minuto ad osservare l'operato del giovane. Ora, era ufficialmente incuriosito da Nathan Granger. si comportava così diversamente dagli altri; senza ombra di dubbio, era un mistero.

Qualche tempo dopo, Nathan mescolò un'ultima volta in senso orario. _Perfetta! _pensò con un sorriso. Aveva finito con la pozione ed era molto soddisfatto del liquido che galleggiava nel suo calderone. Riempì una provetta e pulì il suo banco. Solo allora gettò un'occhiata intorno e realizzò di essere stato il primo a terminare il lavoro. _Grandioso! Ho finito per primo e la pozione è perfetta!_ pensò, guardando con orgoglio la provetta.

Prese la fiala e si avvicinò alla cattedra dove il professor Piton stava valutando dei fogli. L'insegnante di Pozioni alzò lo sguardo e iniziò a dire: "Che cosa stai facendo lontano dal…" ma si fermò dopo aver visto la provetta nella mano di Nathan.

"Ho finito, professore." disse Nathan, appoggiandola sulla cattedra. Rimase lì un po' prima di tornare al suo posto. Voleva sapere che cosa pensava il professore della sua pozione.

L'insegnante di Pozioni guardò Nathan, la fiala e poi i fogli che stava valutando. "Sei libero di andare, signor Granger." fu la sola cosa che disse.

_Mi sta liquidando! E la pozione? È perfetta e non ha intenzione di dire niente!_ Nathan rimase seduto, sorpreso. Ci mise qualche momento a raccogliere i propri pensieri prima di lasciare l'aula grandi passi, sbattendo la porta dietro di lui. Era furioso!

Marciò per i sotterranei, senza nemmeno accorgersi dove stava andando. Con la mente era ancora nella classe di Pozioni. Passò accanto al professor Lupin, che notò che qualcosa non quadrava.

"Nathan, c'è qualcosa che non va? Non dovresti essere a Pozioni in questo momento?" chiese il professor Lupin.

"Mi ha fatto uscire, signore." disse Nathan. Lupin capì che il ragazzo era livido.

"Beh, non ho mai visto uno studente così arrabbiato per aver avuto la possibilità di lasciare una lezione del professor Piton prima del normale. Hai fatto esplodere il tuo calderone o qualcosa del genere?" chiese Lupin, osservandolo con interesse.

"No! Ho solo finito la mia pozione prima degli altri e mi ha liquidato!" dichiarò Nathan in un modo che al professor Lupin fu chiaro quanto fosse irritato dall'insegnante di Pozioni. Tuttavia, non riusciva a trovare un perché del suo fastidio. Si incamminò verso la sua aula e il ragazzo, ancora perso tra i suoi pensieri, lo seguì.

"E questo è un male perché…" tentò Lupin, volendo una spiegazione.

"La mia pozione era perfetta e non ha detto niente! Mi ha soltanto… liquidato!" disse Nathan, agitando in aria le mani per mostrare la sua irritazione nei confronti delle azioni del professor Piton.

Il Capo Casa di Grifondoro aveva un'espressione d'intesa dipinta sul volto e disse: "E ti aspettavi qualche forma di riconoscimento per il tuo buon lavoro, dico bene?" Lupin ci era abituato. Ogni anno aveva uno o due Grifondoro arrabbiati con Piton per la sua mancanza di apprezzamento per il vero talento.

"Beh, sì! La mia pozione era perfetta! valeva almeno cinque punti a Grifondoro!" rispose Nathan, l'indignazione nella sua voce, i suoi occhi neri brillavano per la forza dei suoi sentimenti. Era veramente seccato!

Il professor Piton gli sorrise. "Nathan, devi capire che il professor Piton non è quel tipo di insegnate che da punti alla leggera a Grifondoro. Comunque, ciò non significa che non apprezzi il buon lavoro svolto nella sua classe."

"Ma perché? Perché è Capo Casa di Serpeverde?" chiese Nathan. "Lei è il Capo Casa di Grifondoro eppure assegna punti a tutte le case, anche Serpeverde." aggiunse.

"Vero Nathan, ma devi capire che il professor Piton pensa differentemente da come faccio io. Crede che i Grifondoro lavorino meglio quando sono punzecchiati, mentre i Serpeverde hanno bisogno di apprezzamento." spiegò l'insegnate di Difesa.

Nathan sbuffò. "Pensa che ha ragione, signore?" chiese, scuotendo la testa con incredulità.

"Beh, non uso questa specifica tecnica, ma non posso negare che funzioni bene per le sue lezioni. Insegna da molto tempo, Nathan. A volte le sue lezioni possono essere pericolose, deve avere il controllo della situazione o potrebbe accadere qualcosa di brutto." disse seriamente il professor Lupin.

Nathan rimase in silenzio, assimilando le notizie. Aveva senso.

Lupin, vedendo che Nathan stava capendo, continuò: "Non dovresti essere deluso se il professor Piton non ti assegna punti casa, premierà il tuo buon lavoro in altri modi. Credo che l'averti fatto uscire prima oggi, sia uno di quelli."

Nathan inarcò un sopracciglio. "E come?" domandò con curiosità.

"Il professor Piton avrebbe potuto chiederti di rimanere e farti scrivere un tema o qualcosa del genere, ma ha deciso di lasciarti andare. Non è nel suo stile, Nathan. Sono quasi convinto che questo valga almeno come dieci punti." disse Lupin con un sorriso.

Anche Nathan sorrise. Il professor Lupin aveva ragione: l'insegnante di Pozioni gli avrebbe potuto assegnare più compiti o qualcosa così. Lo rincuorò un pochino.

Ora erano davanti l'aula di Difesa. Nathan si sedette e prese un libro per leggere prima che gli altri arrivassero. Il professor Lupin lo lasciò in quella posizione e entrò nel suo ufficio, sorridendo.

* * *

**ANGOLO DELLA TRADUTTRICE:**

**Salve a tutti. Prima di tutto mi scuso per il ritardo, ma è stato un capitolo molto lungo e intenso e il tempo è davvero una carogna. (Sto tentando di giustificarmi? Sì, esattamente.)**

**Allora, cosa ne pensate? Nathan è più determinato che mai e, nonostante i suoi sforzi, nulla sembra andare per il verso giusto. I punti sono fondamentali in questa prima parte della storia, il prossimo capitolo vi rivelerà perché.**


	8. Capitolo 8: La Foresta Proibita

**Non Solamente Un Granger**

_written by FerPotter  
translated by AmazingFreedom_

* * *

**Capitolo 8: La Foresta Proibita**

Hermione si smaterializzò dal suo appartamento quando la mattina stava ormai volgendo al termine. Voleva passare dal suo ufficio prima di incontrare Harry e Ginny a pranzo. Hermione aveva alcuni dati da raccogliere all'università babbana dove lavorava come professoressa e ricercatrice. Anche di sabato, i giardini del campus erano pieni di giovani ragazzi che si godevano la bella giornata, leggendo, giocando, o solamente stando all'aperto.

Da luogo nascosto che usava per la smaterializzazione, attraversò i giardini e entrò nell'edificio di Chimica, dirigendosi al suo laboratorio. L'immagine degli studenti sotto gli alberi le fece venire in mente i suoi finesettimana a Hogwarts. Le era sempre piaciuta l'atmosfera del castello, specialmente l'esterno – il lago, gli alberi, i giardini.

Camminò per i corridoi dell'università, ma la sua mente era rivolta verso corridoi del castello dove aveva vissuto per sette anni, e anche verso Nathan. Aveva ricevuto la sua lettera di prima mattina, e ancora una volta l'argomento principale era stato Severus Piton. Stava iniziando a preoccuparsi dell'interesse che Nathan nutriva nei confronti di Severus. Ovviamente, non era nelle sue intenzione che Nathan odiasse suo padre, ma aveva pensato che Nathan potesse diventarne così… così ossessionato. Era proprio quella la parola giusta: ossessionato.

Nathan si era sempre dedicato a quelle cose in cui metteva l'anima. Mentre frequentava la scuola babbana, la sua materia preferita era stata chimica, quindi era logico che sarebbe piaciuta così tanto Pozioni. Era solito aiutare Hermione a preparare qualche semplice pozione a casa, e già da quel momento, si era resa conto che Nathan aveva talento per quella materia. Magari era solamente quello, un'inclinazione per Pozioni.

Quando raggiunse il suo laboratorio si ricordò dei dati che doveva raccogliere. Prese qualche appunto, aumentò la pressione dell'ossigeno del complicato sistema che aveva sul piano di lavoro, e dopo essersi assicurata che tutto andava bene, lasciò l'edificio e si smaterializzò di nuovo. Era giunto il momento di incontrare i suoi amici.

Dopo essere arrivata nel cortile di Grimmauld Place numero dodici, Hermione trovò la piccola Lily sulla sua scopa. "Ciao, Lily. Vedo che sta facendo pratica con le tue manovre di Quidditch. Bravissima!" la lodò.

"Grazie, zia Hermione!" urlò la ragazza dall'alto della sua postazione in cielo.

Hermione entrò in casa dalla porta della cucina e incontrò Ginny, che la salutò con un suo abbraccio. "Hermione! sei già arrivata!"

"Ciao, Ginny. Sono un pochino in anticipo, lo so. Dovevo fermarmi in università prima di venir qui e credevo che mi sarebbe servito più tempo. Harry è già a casa?" domandò Hermione.

"Sì, è appena arrivato. È con Ron in salotto." disse Ginny e, dopo aver dato alcune indicazioni a Dobby, accompagnò Hermione fuori dalla cucina per incontrare Harry e suo fratello.

Le donne fecero la loro comparsa nella stanza e furono salutate con entusiasmo dai due uomini. "Oy, Hermione! pensavo che non avrei visto il giorno in cui tu ci avresti fatto nuovamente visita." disse Ron, abbracciandola.

Poi arrivò il turno di Harry. "Verrà molto più spesso ora che Nathan è nel mondo magico, vero, Hermione?" chiese, stringendola a sua volta.

Si sedettero sul divano e sulle sedie vicino al camino e Hermione rispose: "Forse hai ragione, Harry. Ora che Nathan è a Hogwarts credo che sarò nuovamente più coinvolta nel mondo magico."

"Bene, perché stavo proprio convincendo Harry a venire alla mia prossima partita di Quidditch." disse Ron e un'animata conversazione riempì la stanza fino a quando Dobby non annunciò che il pranzo era pronto.

Hermione aiutò Ginny con i bambini e poi mangiarono in cucina. Parlarono delle numerose attività in cui si trovavano invischiati fino a quando Harry non parlò del caso di una pozione contagiosa su cui stava lavorando la scorsa settimana. "Sei sicuro che non sia coinvolto Piton?" Ron prese in giro Harry, che lo fissò.

"Era tra i miei sospettati." Gli rispose con un sorrisino e tutti iniziarono a ridere, tranne Hermione.

"Parlando di Piton, com'è andata la punizione di Nathan?" le chiese Ron.

"Quale punizione?" chiese lei di rimando.

"Oops! Credo che tu abbia appena cacciato Nathan nei guai, Ron." disse Harry.

"Quale punizione?" ripeté Hermione, occhieggiando prima uno e poi l'altro.

"Beh…" esitò Ron e poi, sotto lo sguardo omicida di Hermione, aggiunse: "Piton ha messo Nathan in punizione. Pensavo lo sapessi."

"Quando? Per che cosa?" continuò a chiedere Hermione, ora veramente molto irritata con Nathan, con l'insegnante di Pozioni e anche con i due uomini a tavola. "Come mai voi ne siete al corrente mentre io non lo sono?" chiese, con un'espressione afflitta. _Perché Nathan mi avrebbe tenuto all'oscuro? Cos'altro sta nascondendo? _La sua mente era piena di dubbi.

"Calmati, Hermione. Non è la stessa cosa per cui noi eravamo messi in punizione, ne sono certo. L'abbiamo scoperto solo perché Nathan ci ha mandato un gufo per sapere com'erano le punizioni con Piton. E' passato un po', quindi calmati." la rassicurò Harry.

"Quando?" chiese nuovamente Hermione, questa volta con un tono di voce più controllato.

"La seconda settimana." rispose Ron, senza pensarci due volte.

"Cosa?!" esclamò Hermione, perdendo quel poco di controllo che prima aveva riacquistato. "Si è cacciato nei guai dopo solo una settimana! Cosa diavolo ha fatto?" Stava quasi urlando per l'indignazione e la rabbia.

"Calmati, Hermione." tentò ancora Harry, guardando Ron.

"Stai esagerando, Hermione. Harry e io siamo stati messi in punizione durante la prima settimana un anno – se ricordi l'incidente della macchina volante – e non siamo mai stati espulsi." disse tra i denti Ron, ignorando la reazione di Hermione alle sue parole, e aggiunse: "Probabilmente Piton sta cercando di rendere uno schifo la vita come Grifondoro, e questa volta è toccato a Nathan."

"Forse Ron ha ragione, Hermione." concordò Ginny.

"Allora, perché Nathan mi avrebbe tenuta all'oscuro?" domandò Hermione, ancora con quell'espressione afflitta. "Che cos'ha fatto, comunque? Qualcosa di veramente brutto, se non ha neanche osato dirlo a me – a sua madre!" aggiunse.

"Non è niente del genere, Hermione. Deve aver detto qualcosa a Piton che non ha gradito, e tu sai quanto sia meschino quel bastardo." disse Harry, con uno sguardo penetrante.

"Non lo so, Harry." affermò Hermione, scuotendo la testa in diniego. "Credevo che Nathan stesse andando d'accordo con il professor Piton. sembra che gli piacciano perfino le sue lezioni." commentò e aggiunse: "Forse, gli piacciono un po' troppo. Nathan scrive sempre delle lezioni del professor Piton e dei suoi compiti. Pensavo che succedesse perché gli piaceva molto Pozioni, ma adesso…" Si fermò, scuotendo ancora la testa.

Ormai, non era più sicura di niente. Nathan non le stava dicendo tutto e questa era una rivelazione sconvolgente. _E se Severus scoprisse la verità su Nathan e non mi cercasse? A se gliel'avesse detto e Nathan me lo stesse tenendo nascosto? Cosa succerebbe se Nathan scoprisse in qualche modo che Severus è suo padre?_ La sua mente stava riempiendo il suo cuore di incertezze. Voleva lasciare tutti lì e correre a Hogwarts. Doveva sapere cosa stava succedendo!

Il pranzo finì e tornarono in salotto, ma la mente di Hermione era rimasta con i due uomini della sua vita a Hogwarts: Nathan e Severus. Harry la riportò alla realtà, quando si accorse che non stava prestando attenzione alla conversazione. "Hermione, non dovresti essere così preoccupata riguardo la punizione."

"Non è la punizione che mi preoccupa, Harry." ammise con un sospiro. "Mi preoccupa il fatto che mi figlio mi tenga nascoste delle cose. Sa che si può fidare di me. Abbiamo un rapporto molto aperto, o almeno così credevo, ma ora…" si interruppe.

"Forse non te l'ha detto perché sapeva che saresti stata delusa. Non penso ti nasconderebbe qualcosa, Hermione, se fosse importane." disse Harry, accarezzandole una spalla.

"Hai ragione, Harry. Sto esagerando. Non siamo mai stati separati finora, e è difficile per me non sapere ogni singolo dettaglio della sua vita." ammise, rivelando solamente una parte delle sue emozioni. Non avrebbe detto una parola su Severus.

"Va tutto bene, Hermione. Credo di capire come ti senti. Non so come reagirò quando Lily e Sirius partiranno per Hogwarts." disse Harry allegramente, e aggiunse: "Fammi dire una cosa: sarò a Hogwarts per sostituire Remus, e ti prometto che chiarirò tutta la situazione e poi te la comunicherò. Cosa ne dici?"

"Grazie, Harry. Lo apprezzo." rispose Hermione con un sorriso triste, e poi si accigliò, aggiungendo: "Per favore, dì a Nathan che dovrà rispondere a me di questa omissione. Lo farai?"

"Certamente." la rassicurò Harry.

OOO

La luna piena era alle porte e a Hogwarts arrivò il supplente del professore di Difesa. Proprio come gli studenti avevano previsto, la preside McGranitt si alzò dal suo posto durante la cena e fece un annuncio: "Come vedete, il professor Lupin è indisposto. Tornerà dopo la luna piena, ma fino a quel momento i Grifondoro possono venire da me se necessitano di un Capo Casa, e le lezioni di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure saranno impartite dal signor Harry Potter."

Alla notizia, un mormorio serpeggiò in Sala Grande. Ad ogni tavolo, gli studenti parlottavano con eccitazione riguardo il famoso mago. Ovviamente, Nathan era contato del fatto che il suo padrino sarebbe stato a Hogwarts, ma la sua reazione non era comparabile a quella dei ragazzi e delle ragazze intorno a lui. I Grifondoro stavano festeggiando selvaggiamente.

Il professor Piton roteò gli occhi all'agitazione degli alunni. Ogni anno era la stessa cosa. Agli studenti bastava soltanto l'annuncio che Harry maledetto Potter sarebbe venuto a Hogwarts per mostrare la piena potenza dei loro ormoni, compresi i suoi Serpeverde. Ma i Grifondoro erano i peggiori.

Durante il pranzo del giorno dopo, Harry Potter entrò in Sala Grande da una porta laterale, accompagnato dalla preside McGranitt, parlando animatamente. Si sedette alla sua sinistra e cercò di ignorare l'agitazione dei ragazzi data dalla sua presenza. Come al solito, Severus stava già occupando la sedia alla destra della professoressa McGranitt, quando loro arrivarono.

"Non saluti i tuoi ammiratori, Potter?" chiese sarcasticamente Piton. "Sono sicuro che loro sarebbero felicissimi di un gesto dall'eroe."

"Se vuoi vedere gli studenti esultare, Piton, dovrei portarti con me al Ministero così da far cambiar loro idea e farti mandare ad Azkaban. Sono sicuro che festeggerebbero per una settimana." ribatté Harry.

"Basta! Ponete fine a questa sciocchezza, all'istante!" disse la McGranitt, che si trovava in mezzo ai due. "Non tollererò le vostre frecciatine per tutta la durata della permanenza del signor Potter."

Continuarono a scambiarsi occhiate omicide ma non dissero nient'altro. Harry distolse lo sguardo dall'insegnante di Pozioni per posarlo sulla sala. Come sempre, gli studenti lo stavano guardando con ammirazione e, dopo lo scambio di battute con Piton, anche con curiosità. Harry trovò Nathan tra la marea di Grifondoro e gli sorrise. Nathan gli sorrise di rimando e entrambi iniziarono a mangiare.

Quando il pranzo terminò, la Sala Grande era ancora affollata. Nonostante fosse una bella domenica, gli studenti non volevano andarsene prima di Harry Potter. Ogni tanto guardavano il Prescelto, finché Harry non si alzò dalla sedia per uscire. Tuttavia, non oltrepassò la porta laterale. Scese dal palchetto sul quale stava il tavolo degli insegnanti e attraversò la sala fino al tavolo di Grifondoro.

Si fermò davanti a Nathan e mise una mano sulla spalla del suo figlioccio. "Come stai, Nathan? Va tutto bene?" gli domandò.

"Tutto bene, zio Harry. Sono contento che tu sia qui." rispose con un sorriso il ragazzo.

Nathan sobbalzò quando qualcuno alla sua sinistra gli tirò una gomitata sulle costole; era Kevin. Harry sorrise.

"Zio Harry, questi sono i miei amici Kevin Brown e Andy Baston. Stanno sbavando sui loro piatti da quando sei arrivato." disse Nathan, osservando i suoi amici. Harry rise.

"E' un piacere conoscervi, ragazzi." disse Harry, continuando a sorridere. "Sei imparentato con Oliver Baston, Andy?"

"Si ricorda di mio padre?" domandò Andy con sgomento.

"Ovviamente. Era capitano della squadra di Quidditch quando entrai a farne parte." spiegò Harry.

"Lo so! Mio padre me ne ha parlato." affermò Andy.

"Beh, mandagli i miei saluti." disse Harry, poi tornò a prestare attenzione a Nathan: "Stavo pensando se dopo volessi prendere un tea con me e Hagrid."

"Certo. A che ora?" chiese Nathan.

"Alle tre nell'Atrio?" domandò Harry.

"Bene." concordò.

"Ci vediamo dopo." salutò l'uomo, stringendo la spalla del ragazzo in una dimostrazione di affetto. "Ci vediamo a lezione domani." aggiunse, rivolgendosi agli altri poi se ne andò.

"Harry Potter si ricorda di mio padre. Non è grandioso?" si esaltò Andy. Nathan roteò gli occhi alla vista dei suoi gioiosi amici. Lasciarono la Sala Grande dopo poco Harry e tornarono alla Torre di Grifondoro.

OOO

Nathan incontrò Hagrid nell'Atrio, all'orario stabilito. Harry non era ancora lì. Salutò l'insegnante di Cura delle Creature Magiche: "Ciao Hagrid!"

"Ciao Nathan. Vieni anche tu a prenderci il tea?" domandò il mezzo gigante con un sorriso.

"Sì, mi ha invitato lo zio Harry." rispose Nathan.

In quel momento, dai sotterranei arrivò il professor Piton e si diresse verso di loro.

"Buon pomeriggio Hagrid." salutò Piton. "Ho bisogno dei tuoi servizi. Le mie scoperte di peli di unicorno sono al limite e mi serviranno per le lezioni di questa settimana." disse Piton, ignorando completamente Nathan.

"Certo, professore. Ce ne porterò un po' domani sera." rispose Hagrid.

"Sarebbe troppo tardi per le lezioni di domani mattina. Non puoi prenderne un po' stasera?" insisté il professore.

"Mi spiace, professore, ma c'ho alcune faccende da sbrigare a Londra." Spiegò Hagrid.

"Allora, cambierò il programma per le lezioni di domani." Non appena arrivò Harry, Piton fece un minimo movimento con la testa e si diresse verso i sotterranei.

"Ciao Nathan, Hagrid." salutò lui. "Mi scuso per il ritardo. Minerva mi ha trattenuto più del previsto." aggiunse.

"Nessun problema, Harry." lo rassicurò il mezzo gigante, e attraversarono i giardini del castello, verso la Capanna di Hagrid.

OOO

"Com'è andato il tea con Harry Potter?" chiese Josephina non appena Nathan entrò nella sala comune. Nella stanza, tutti si girarono per ascoltarlo.

Nathan si fermò poi, un cipiglio, rispose: "E' andato bene. Niente che vi riguardi." Dopo un suo sguardo, gli altri tornarono a farsi i fatti propri. Nonostante fosse uno del primo anno, Nathan era rispettato tra i suoi compagni di Grifondoro per il suo rapporto con il famoso Trio; dopo tutto, era il figlio della famosa Hermione Granger. Nathan adocchiò i suoi amici in un angolo e li raggiunse.

"Ciao Nathan. a noi lo dirai, vero?" chiese Andy.

"Certamente che lo farà, Andy. Siamo i suoi migliori amici, non è vero Nathan?" finì Kevin.

"Va bene." sospirò Nathan, rassegnato al suo destino. "Cosa volete sapere?"

"Di che cosa avete parlato?" domandò Andy, spostando la sedia per ascoltare meglio.

"All'inizio, lo zio Harry e Hagrid hanno parlato di cose del Ministero. Davvero noioso." disse Nathan, cercando di far diminuire l'interesse dei suoi amici.

"E dopo?" chiese Kevin.

Non aveva funzionato.

"Beh, voleva parlare con me della punizione. Mia madre l'ha scoperta ed è davvero arrabbiata con me." disse Nathan, continuando a riflettere sule parole del suo padrino. Aveva deluso sua madre.

"Tutto qui?" chiese Kevin, contrariato.

"Sì, più o meno." rispose Nathan.

I ragazzi tornarono ai compiti che Nathan aveva già terminato, così usufruì del tempo libero per ripensare alle parole che il suo padrino aveva detto. Doveva aggiustare le cose con sua madre. L'aveva delusa e ora doveva trovare qualcosa che la rendesse nuovamente fiera di lui. La sua mente correva. Poi si ricordò di una conversazione che aveva sentito precedentemente. Guardò fuori dalla finestra. _Il sole sta tramontando, perfetto! _Si alzò bruscamente, attirando l'attenzione dei suoi amici.

"Dove stai andando?" domandò Andy.

"Ho bisogno di alcuni ingredienti di Pozioni. Ci vediamo dopo." rispose lui, già vicino al quadro della Signora Grassa, pronto a lasciare la sala comune.

Verso la Sala Grande incontrò solo qualche studente che girovagava per il castello, ma nessuno sembrava interessato al ragazzo che era passato accanto a loro, nemmeno quando aprì il portone e diresse verso i giardini. Lasciò la sicurezza del castello per andare direttamente verso i confini della Foresta Proibita.

Nathan non aveva detto una bugia ai suoi amici in sala comune. Era lì per raccogliere qualche ingrediente per Pozioni. Quello che aveva omesso era che non erano per lui, ma per il professor Piton. Avrebbe trovato una mandria di unicorni e avrebbe raccolto qualche pelo. _È una brillante idea! Il professor Piton mi darà dei punti casa e mia madre sarà molto orgogliosa di me per aver guadagnato dei punti da lui, assolutamente! _E con quello per la testa, si addentrò tra gli alberi.

Trovare gli unicorni non sarebbe dovuto essere molto complicato. Vivevano in branco nelle radure e i loro peli bianchi brillavano al chiaro di luna. Nathan aveva letto tutto sull'argomento. Tuttavia, camminare nella foresta si stava rivelando più difficile del previsto. Più si addentrava più gli alberi si facevano più vicini tra loro. I rami più corti lo graffiavano e le ombre che gli alberi proiettavano bloccavano la maggior parte della luce creata dalla splendente luna piena della prima serata.

Nonostante questo non si fermò. Continuò ad avanzare fino a quando non incontrò un primo branco, ma non si trattava di unicorni. Non scoraggiato, si addentrò più n profondità nella foresta, alla ricerca delle creature, e alla terza mandria, finalmente li trovò.

Nathan era ipnotizzato dagli unicorni. Non aveva mai visto prima una tale bellezza. Leggere era un conto, ma vedere era un altro. Rimase lì un po' ad osservarli, finché un movimento improvviso non li spaventò. Nathan si risvegliò dal suo torpore e si guardò intorno, cercando ciò che aveva terrorizzato gli unicorni, ma non c'era nulla. Avanzò nella radura per cercare le creature, quando lo vide. Tre ragni giganti si stavano entrando dall'altro lato della radura che gli unicorni avevano lasciato.

Nathan non ebbe il tempo di urlare. Se ne andò per la stessa strada che avevano imboccato le creature bianche. Correva più veloce che poteva tra la densa e ingarbugliata foresta. I ragni erano dietro di lui così continuò a correre, senza domandarsi dove stesse andando, non gli importava se i rami degli alberi gli graffiavano la pelle, fino a quando un ramo non gli tagliò profondamente una gamba e cadde a terra. I ragni gli erano ancora alle calcagna; li poteva sentire. Si alzò e riprese la sua fuga, nonostante zoppicasse e sanguinasse.

Nathan continuava a mantenersi distante dai ragni giganti ma inciampò in una radice sporgente, facendosi male alla caviglia sinistra. Urlò dal dolore, cadde e rimase lì, sdraiato tra le foglie in decomposizione, tutte le sue forze erano sparite, il respiro pesante. _È ora_. pensò lui, mentre si lasciò scappare una lacrima. Stava lottando per rimanere cosciente ma la debolezza causata dalla grande quantità di sangue perso ebbe la meglio.

OOO

Kevin e Andy erano in Sala Grande e stavano finendo la loro cena. Si erano stancati di aspettare che Nathan ritornasse e così uscirono dalla sala comune nella speranza di trovarlo in biblioteca, ma non ebbero successo. Entrarono in Sala Grande pensando che fosse già lì, ma non c'era. La cena si era conclusa ma non c'era alcun segno di Nathan.

"Dove pensi che sia?" domandò Andy.

"Non lo so. Ha detto qualcosa sugli ingredienti per Pozioni. Credevo fosse andato nei sotterranei o una cosa del genere, ma adesso…" rispose Kevin.

"Forse Piton l'ha ucciso. Non penso che gli piaccia molto Nathan." rifletté Andy, con uno sguardo inorridito.

"Non essere stupido, Andy." replicò Kevin con una voce poca convinta.

Decisero di dirigersi al tavolo degli insegnanti e di dire alla McGranitt che non sapevano dove fosse Nathan.

"Salve ragazzi. Avete bisogno di qualcosa?" chiese loro la Preside.

"Sì, Preside. Nathan non si è presentato a cena e non riusciamo a trovarlo da nessuna parte." spiegò Kevin.

Questo attirò l'attenzione dell'uomo seduto alla sinistra della McGranitt.

"L'avete cercato in biblioteca?" domandò Harry.

"Sì, signor Potter." rispose Andy.

"Ero con lui prima, questo pomeriggio. L'ho visto entrare nel castello." Harry non stava parlando alla Preside.

"L'avete visto questo pomeriggio, signor Baston, signor Brown?" chiese lei ai ragazzi.

"Sì, è tornato dall'incontro con il signor Potter, ma poi se n'è andato di nuovo dicendo che aveva bisogno di alcuni ingredienti di Pozioni e non l'abbiamo più visto da allora." disse Kevin.

Quell'informazione coinvolse nella conversazione anche l'uomo alla destra della McGranitt. Fino a quel momento aveva solamente ascoltato, ostentando disinteresse.

"Non l'ho visto nei sotterranei oggi." dichiarò Piton.

"Allora, dov'è andato?" chiese retoricamente Harry.

Il professor Piton si alzò in piedi e si rivolse alla Preside: "Dobbiamo iniziare una ricerca tra nei giardini e nella foresta."

"Cosa vuoi dire?" chiese Harry. "Sai dov'è?"

"Credo che quello stupido sia stato sopraffatto dal suo sciocco coraggio tipico di Grifondoro e siano andato nella foresta per raccogliere peli di unicorno." disse Piton e imprecò a mezza voce.

"Come fai a saperlo con certezza?" domandò la professoressa McGranitt, inquieta adesso.

"Ha sentito la conversazione che ho avuto con Hagrid oggi. Non sapevo che quello stupido volesse raccogliere quel maledettissimo ingrediente." rispose l'insegnate di Pozioni, mentre stava già lasciando la Sala Grande. Proprio dietro di lui c'era Harry Potter, il qualche non voleva perdere altro tempo tra come e perché. Per quello avrebbero avuto tempo dopo.

In un attimo furono nei giardini, e subito dopo erano ai confini della foresta. "Io prendo il sentiero di destra, tu puoi prendere quello di sinistra." disse Harry e si incamminò prima che Piton potesse replicare.

Piton brontolò dietro a Potter, ma costretto, imboccò il sentiero affidatogli. Illuminò il percorso con la luce della punta della sua bacchetta. Sussurrando le parole, Piton utilizzò un incantesimo di localizzazione che puntò verso l'interno della foresta. "Chissà perché non sono sorpreso." mormorò irritato, prima di iniziare a seguirlo. Presto raggiunse la radura dove Nathan aveva incontrato gli unicorni. Inarcò le sopracciglia. L'incantesimo di localizzazione non stava puntando verso il sentiero, ma verso un fitto gruppo di alberi. _Qualcosa non va_. pensò e seguì la direzione con maggiore urgenza.

Il ragazzo era andato per forza da quella parte. I rami rotti ne erano prova. Piton si fermò quando vide qualcosa sul terreno. _Sangue _. si rese conto, confermando l'ipotesi che Granger fosse nei guai. Adesso Piton stava quasi correndo.

Seguì la scia di sangue, che era più lunga di quanto si fosse aspettato. Quando la quantità di sangue stava aumentando, Piton sentì un grido. _Granger_. lo riconobbe lui, e iniziò a correre a perdi fiato verso dove era arrivato l'urlo. Presto trovò chi stava cercando, e individuò il motivo per cui il ragazzo aveva gridato. Tre grandi ragni stavano cercando di raggiungere il giovane sul terreno. Piton agitò la bacchetta e la puntò versò il ragno più vicino al corpo caduto, ma non disse una parola. Una luce rossa illuminò l'oscurità e colpì uno dei ragni, che cominciò a contorcersi, impotente. Gli altri due furono colpiti dalla stessa maledizione, scaturita dai colpi successivi provenienti dalla bacchetta di Piton.

Essendo i ragni sconfitti e innocui, Piton li superò e si inginocchiò sul terreno accanto al ragazzo. Mentre guardò Nathan, maledì ancora una volta la stupidità del giovane, controllando la gravità delle sue ferite. Il ragazzo aveva soltanto dei piccoli graffi e tagli, ma ne aveva una profonda sulla sua gamba destra; stava sanguinando copiosamente. "Signor Granger!" disse Piton con la sua voce dura. Non ottenendo riposta, riprovò, scrollandolo per le spalle. "Signor Granger!" Nathan aprì leggermente gli occhi, ma li chiuse quasi immediatamente. "Maledetto Grifondoro!" mormorò Piton prima di chiamarlo ancora, ma questa volta per nome. "Nathan!"

Nathan aprì nuovamente gli occhi e fu abbastanza cosciente di realizzare, con una voce fioca: "Professore Piton." poi aggiunse, dopo aver preso un rapido respiro: "Sapevo… che sarebbe venuto."

Le parole di Nathan non sfuggirono a Piton. _Si aspettava che io venissi per lui_. capì, e qualcosa vibrò nel suo petto. Controllando le sue sensazioni, chiese: "Riesci ad alzarti?" Il tono graffiante della sua voce era tutt'altro che indifferente. Lui lo notò e se la prese con se stesso.

"No." piagnucolò Nathan. "La mia caviglia…"

Piton mise le braccia attorno al corpo del ragazzo e, alzandosi dalla sua posizione inginocchiata, lo prese in braccio. All'improvviso spostamento, Nathan si lasciò scappare un verso dolorante. Piton cominciò a tornare verso i confini della Foresta Proibita, portando Nathan. il ragazzo allacciò le braccia dietro al collo di Piton e appoggiò la fronte contro la sua spalla. "Resta sveglio, Granger! Hai perso troppo sangue!" disse, quando realizzò che il giovane tra le sua braccia stava per chiudere gli occhi un'altra volta. Aumentò il passo.

A metà strada verso il limite della foresta, incontrò un Harry Potter molto preoccupato. "Ho sentito l'urlo. Sta bene?" domandò, trattenendo il respiro.

"Si è ferito ad una gamba e ha perso una grande quantità di sangue." rispose Piton, continuando a camminare mentre gli parlava.

"Lasciamelo prendere." disse Harry.

"Non è necessario, Potter. Ce l'ho." ribatté Piton.

"Da qui lo porterò io." Insistette Harry, avvicinandosi per prendere Nathan dalle sue braccia.

"Va tutto bene… zio Harry." disse una debole voce. "Il professo Piton… mi ha salvato." aggiunse Nathan e chiuse gli occhi ancora.

"Stai sveglio, ragazzo!" sibilò nuovamente Piton. Nathan riaprì gli occhi e strinse la sua prese sulle spalle di Piton.

I tre continuarono a camminare in direzione della scuola. Quando raggiunsero il limitare della foresta, Piton si girò verso Harry. "Potter, avverti gli altri che l'ho trovato. Lo porterò in Infermeria."

Harry esitò per un momento, ma poi si avviò. Piton arrivò davanti al portone principale e andò dritto all'infermeria. Madama Chips li stava già aspettando. "Mettilo sul letto, Severus." ordinò lei.

Piton fece ciò che gli era stato detto, con una gentilezza mai utilizzata in vita sua, e si fece da parte. "Ha perso una grande quantità di sangue. Sta cadendo in uno stato ipotermico." Informò la medimaga.

"Grazie, Severus. Adesso dammi spazio cosicché possa lavorare bene." scattò Poppy.

Lui l'assecondò, ma non lasciò il reparto. La sua attenzione era focalizzata sul ragazzo steso sul letto. _Mi ha preferito a Potter. Perché? L'ho salvato, sì! Ma… _Non riusciva a capire le ragioni del giovane. Era a corto di parole e anche di pensieri. Si allontanò velocemente dal letto quando Harry e la McGranitt entrarono; adesso Piton era in piedi in un angolo buio del reparto, osservando il lavoro della medimaga.

"Come sta?" chiese Harry.

"Starà bene, signor Potter." Gli assicurò madama Chips. "Ha perso un po' di sangue e si è fratturato la caviglia. L'ho già sistemata." aggiunse lei e versò il contenuto di una fiala nella bocca di Nathan.

"Per che cos'è?" domandò Harry.

"E' una pozione Rimpolpa Sangue. Ora lasciatemi lavorare!" si agitò la medimaga.

In quel momento, il fuoco nel focolare divenne verde e comparì una donna. "Dov'è mio figlio?" chiese Hermione, ma non le servì una risposta. "Nathan!" Lo individuò sull'unico letto occupato del reparto e si avvicinò, nemmeno madama Chips riuscì a fermare Hermione. "Cosa gli è successo?" domandò con le lacrime agli occhi, togliendogli i suoi capelli neri dalla fronte.

"Starà bene, Hermione." disse Harry, stringendola in un abbraccio e togliendola dai piedi di madama Chips.

"Cosa è successo? Ho ricevuto un messaggio che diceva che Nathan era stato ferito. Com'è potuto succedere?" chiese lei, osservando la medimaga mentre si occupava di Nathan.

"E' stato trovato nella Foresta Proibita." parlò a voce alta la McGranitt. "Non sappiamo ancora cosa stesse facendo lì."

"Chi lo ha trovato?" domandò Hermione, guardando Harry.

"Piton." rispose lui, evitando i suoi occhi.

Nel reparto calò il silenzio.

Anche l'alta figura con il vestito nero macchiato di sangue, rimasta nell'angolo all'ombra senza dare nell'occhio, non disse nulla. Piton stava guardando con curiosità la donna che era uscita dal camino. Fisicamente era cambiata; vide una donna matura, spaventata per suo figlio e ferocemente protettiva. _Ovviamente._ concluse lui. _Dopo tutto, è una Grifondoro_.

"Dov'è?" ruppe quello strano silenzio Hermione.

"Non lo so. Forse è tornato nei sotterranei." disse Harry.

"Voglio vederlo." dichiarò lei.

A quell'affermazione, Piton si irrigidì. Non voleva incontrarla. Non poteva affrontarla.

"Per cosa?" domandò Harry.

"Per ringraziarlo, ovviamente." rispose lei.

Il cuore di Piton doleva. L'ultima cosa che voleva era Hermione Granger che lo ringrazia per qualcosa._ Non merito la tua gentilezza, signorina Granger._ pensò. _ O di nessun'altro, ma in particolar modo non la tua._ Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di controllare le sue emozioni.

"Potrei chiamarlo."si offrì la McGranitt.

"Mi farebbe piacere." disse con gratitudine Hermione. Madama Chips aveva finito di curare le ferite superficiali di Nathan, così Hermione si avvicinò nuovamente al letto. "Ora ti ha salvato più di una volta." sussurrò lei al ragazzo privo di conoscenza, accarezzandogli la faccia con il dorso della mano.

Tuttavia, non aveva parlato con un tono di voce abbastanza basso. Piton aveva sentito e aggrottò le sopracciglia. _Quando ho salvato il ragazzo prima d'ora?_ Non riusciva ricordare. _Non sapevo nemmeno che lei avesse avuto un figlio fino a quando non è iniziato il trimestre. _rifletté lui.

La professoressa McGranitt si avvicinò al camino e vi gettò una manciata di Polvere Volante, invocando la classe di Pozioni, ma non ottenne risposta. Provò con l'ufficio di Severus, ma inutilmente. Infine, tentò nei suoi appartamenti privati, ma neanche lì le rispose qualcuno. La preside si voltò verso Hermione e disse: "Non riesco a trovare il professor Piton; probabilmente sta pattugliando i corridoi."

Hermione annuì. Severus si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro che non si era accorto di trattenere.

"Il momento delle visite è finito." sentenziò madama Chips, ritornando nel reparto dopo qualche attimo. "Il signor Granger ha bisogno di riposare e non si sveglierà fino a domani, quando la leggera pozione Soporifera avrà smesso di fare effetto." aggiunse.

"Non andrò da nessuna parte." disse Hermione. Poppy le lanciò un'occhiata omicida.

Harry conosceva fin troppo bene lo sguardo della medimaga. "Vieni, Hermione, domani mattina per prima cosa torneremo qui. Hai sentito madama Chips, dormirà per tutta la notte." affermò lui, afferrandola per le spalle.

"Puoi dormire qui stanotte, Hermione." aggiunse la McGranitt, e i tre lasciarono l'infermeria. Madama Chips ritornò nel suo ufficio alla fine della corsia. Gli unici rimasti nella stanza erano Piton e il ragazzo che dormiva.

Severus si avvicinò al letto e rimase lì in piedi per un momento. "Cosa voleva dire tua madre?" chiese alla figura addormentata. "Non ti ho mai salvato prima d'ora."

Rimase lì ancora un po', osservando il petto di Nathan che si alzava e si abbassava ad ogni respiro, prima di lasciare anche lui il reparto.

Tuttavia, non imboccò il corridoio che portava ai sotterranei; non voleva essere trovato. Invece, decise veramente di controllare i corridoi. Aveva talmente tanto per la testa, da non pensare nemmeno di dormire quella notte. I suoi piedi lo condussero verso l'unico posto in cui non era entrato da quando era tornato a Hogwarts dopo la guerra: la torre di Astronomia.

* * *

**ANGOLO DELL'AUTRICE:**

**Salve bellissima gente. Scusate il ritardo, ma come avete potuto vedere il capitolo è particolarmente lungo (pensate che i prossimi saranno peggio!). Allora, vi avevo detto che i punti sarebbero stati soltanto l'inizio. Da una cosa insignificante si è avviata tutta la macchina della storia, finalmente. Cosa ne pensate? Severus e Hermione sono vicini, cosa succederà?**


End file.
